Dragon Ball Revolution
by TheMarvelousPen
Summary: Setting after DBZ.Didnt like GT so made own series.Luv couples Piccolo and Viola-OC,Trunks*Pan read to find out,then OC couples.Adventure to evil overlord wants to take over,and trying to rebuild saiyan race.READ REVIEW/FLAME IMA BIG GIRL I CAN HANDLE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, the artist formally known as KimikoSempai here and after much thought and consideration I have decided to rewrite my earlier chapters of Dragonball Revolution. It started out as a small thing a little OC action with Piccolo but it evolved over a short period of time into a full blown series. I honestly didn't expect that at first but I ran with it. However now I feel my writing skills have tremendously improved since I first started writing this, and I think it's time to bring it more up to date with my talent for writing now.**

**So now as Trunks lvs Pan I am going to go back through and revamp these earlier chapter so they can be more fluid and all out more enjoyable to read. I hope that every one that reviewed them before now appreciates it and hopefully once I get this done I can continue the story as planned. It was just nagging me that these earlier chapters are so lacking in depth and plot and for me to continue from my last stopping point would be a total 360 from the beginning of the story. So now without further ado I present to you my rewrite of Dragonball Revolution. Please enjoy and rate.**

_(DB, DBZ, or DBGT are not owned at all by me. I am a big fan of all of these and I write this is a tribute to that fandom. If you really want to get the full story of Goku and his adventures take a look at the original. I can only ever hope that I could come up with something as awesome as Akira Torayama did.)_

Chapter 1:

The 28'th World Martial Arts Tournament

He couldn't have been prouder as he watched his son, and granddaughter change into their fighting Gi's for the tournament. The pair smiling and talking to one

another as they stretched and moved in the newly maid outfits. Chi Chi had worked for months to sure everyone looked their best, Goku smiled never in his life

had he felt so complete or at peace. It was nice to feel like they didn't have to worry about, Frieza, Cell, or any one like them for that matter. New life always

seemed to bring things like that into perspective for Goku. He loved his children so very much and now that Gohan was married with two kids of his own, he felt

like life couldn't get any better. Well at least until lunch time…

**"Gramps look! Mine looks just like yours!"** said Pan doing a little spin in front of him.

Goku smiled Pan was his little ray of sunshine, he had only sons so when the little quarter Saiyan girl was born it was kind of a shock. No one was really sure

how she would be, granted Vegeta had a daughter but she tended to take after Bulma more so than her father. So a year later when Pan came around they all

hoped for the best. She turned out however to be quite strong and just as interested in fighting and training as her father, uncle and grandfather were. Maybe

it was because Pan got a double dose of the fighting bug, her mother being Videl, Hercules daughter and once a fighter herself. Or maybe it was just the fact

that she was surrounded by so many strong people but either way Pan showed promise early on, and now she was old enough to be in the tournament. This

was a big deal for the little five year old. She had been going on for months about it and her excitement was now at its peak as she stood before her family in

her brand new fighting Gi.

Pan was indeed right her Gi matched Goku's exactly as requested by the little girl to her grandmother who made it. Chi Chi smiled with pride for her work, she

had become pretty good at making those things over the years and with a house full of Saiyans new ones were always needed.

**"What would you all do without me"** Chi Chi said with a smile.

Goku couldn't help but smile and laugh as everyone in the room laughed. His Chi Chi, they had been so young when they first met… but now he couldn't see

himself without her. He wrapped his arms around her picking up off the floor slightly and kissed her. Chi Chi blushed like she always did whenever Goku was

affectionate in front of the family.

**"You did a wonderful job Chi Chi, we're all gonna look great at the tournament"** he smiled and set her back down.

**"Well I hope you all do well, I kind of feel like I'm gonna be missing out a little but, we'll watch on TV. Wont we Miso?"** she turned and looked down at the little

baby sitting on a blanket in the middle of the living room floor.

Dark hair, dark eyes, a look familiar in the Son family and less than year ago Gohan and Videl had welcomed their second child into the world. Miso resembled

his father very much at that age and everyone doted on the new member of the family. Especially Pan, the little girl had been so excited to finally have a sibling

after being the only child for so long… well it seemed like a long time to her. But fore Videl and Gohan… Pan was growing up faster than the wanted sometimes.

The little girl knelt down and hugged her little brother who smiled and babbled at his sister.

**"Next tournament you can fight Miso"** said Pan with a huge grin.

Everyone once again couldn't help but laugh.

**"Panny I'm afraid even then Miso's still going to be a little too young for the tournament"** said Gohan.

Pan frowned a little.

**"Aww… why not?"** she put her hands on her hips that was very reminiscent of her grandmother.

**"Well sweetie he'll miss the age limit by a year and few months I'm afraid. It just so happened that your birthday came in time for you to fight this year. But ****Miso will have to wait till the one after that"** Gohan knelt down and ruffled his daughters hair the kissed his son on the forehead. **"That will just give you more ****time to train with Miso, Panny. Don't worry; he won't miss out on the fun… I promise"**.

The little girl seemed satisfied with the explanation and backed off on the subject. Gohan stood back up and tightened the sash around his waist.

**"Well, I think it's about time we all start heading to the tourney"** said Goku with a smile.

Chi Chi turned to Videl pulled a capsule out of her pocket and handed it to her.

**"Here Videl it's packed full for everyone's lunch at the tournament. They'll get hungry"** she placed the refrigerated food capsule into Videl's palm.

Videl nodded and put the capsule in her purse.

**"Hopefully this will prevent large bills at the restaurant this year"** Videl laughed and so did Chi Chi.

They had packed this food every year now for the past few years and it seemed that still there was never enough for the hungry group of Saiyans.

**"Mom Goten said this morning he would be back later to help you take care of Miso. Let's just hope he doesn't get too tied up on his date"** said Gohan.

Chi Chi shook her head.

**"I'm not holding my breath he spends more and more time with those girls all the time. Nothing but a bunch of floozies if you ask me, once one of them gets in ****the way of my babies studies I'm gonna have to cream some of them"** Chi Chi clenched her fists a stress mark forming on her forehead.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously If his mother was anything she was protective over her family she had been that way when she first met Videl;

but over time she warmed up to his future wife.

**"Cooomee on Chi Chi we need to goooo"** wined Goku like a little kid waiting to go get a new toy or a treat.

Goku soon started grabbing family member's hands and arms linking them all together.

**"Well Chi Chi…. See you later"** Goku smiled his very familiar smile and put to fingers up to his forehead.

In a flash of movement the whole group disappeared from the family room. Chi Chi sighed.

**"Well Miso it's just you and Grandma now. What do you want to do?"** she asked her grandson.

Miso looked up at Chi Chi and blinked, he glanced around the room and noticed the once full room was now practically empty except for him and his

grandmother, and worst of all at least in his mind… no Pan. Tears started to well up in his eyes and little hiccup and sniffle started in his chest, and then the

little quarter Saiyan boy started to cry.

**"Mama… Dada….. Paaaaaanyyyyyy!"** tears erupting everywhere around him.

Chi Chi scrambled to try to find something, toys, books, a bottle and still the baby cried.

**"This is going to be a loooooong day"** Chi Chi sighed.

* * *

There was a flash as Goku and the rest of the family materialized at the tournament gates.

**"Yaaaaa! We're here!"** cheered Pan as she started running around the family her little arms out sticking out to their sides as she ran.

**"It's about time you showed up"** came a gruff voice from the wall to the left of them.

Pan stopped along with everyone else recognizing the voice.

**"Mr. Piccolo!"** she cheered and ran over to the Namekian who gave a weak smirk at the little girl.

The name that had once grated on his last nerve, brought back found memories now. Something he would have never dreamed of so many years ago. Now

that he had come to think fondly of the people he once despised and strove to destroy. Gohan had been a big part of that, Piccolo had never had a reason to

have a child of his own and frankly he really didn't want to. But through his connection with Goku's son and having trained the boy at a very young age, he had

come to think of Gohan and his family as his own. However he would never admit this to anyone…

The little girl jumped up and down as in front of him.

**"Look Mr. Piccolo grandma made me a Gi just like Gramps"** said Pan showing off the new outfit.

Piccolo nodded as Gohan walked up behind her.

**"It's great to see you Piccolo… You plan on entering the tournament too I assume?"** Gohan asked with a smile.

**"Oh there's no way Piccolo's gonna miss out on a tournament"** said Goku who had turned to look at the Namekian as well.

Even though he and Piccolo had once been enemies he thought of him as a dear friend now. So many times Goku had been grateful to his former nemesis; if it

had not been for Piccolo things would have played out very differently over the years.

**"Oh no… and there's no way I would miss out on this either…. Kakarott"** said another voice coming up behind them.

Everyone turned back the other direction to face Vegeta and his family who were walking up to the gates as well. Bulma waved and smiled her other hand

being clutched by Bra their youngest child and with a nod and a slight salute with his had their older son Trunks was bringing up the rear.

Goku smiled at Bulma his longtime friend and Vegeta someone who like Piccolo had once been an enemy and threat to the universe and Earth. But now Vegeta

was a trusted ally and even though he would hear nothing of it Goku thought of him as a friend as well.

**"Wow, the whole gangs almost here"** said Goku.

Trunks looked around the group of Son's.

**"Hey, guys where's Goten he said he was going to be in it this year?"** asked Trunks with an almost disappointed look on his face.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders "Yeah he had talked about it but he never got into the training like he should have… So he backed out at the last minute, he

supposed to be watching on TV and helping my mother take care of Miso… but I don't know since he went out with some girl this morning"

Trunks sighed he had been looking forward to going up against his best friend at some point during the tournament and now he had been ditched over some

stupid date. It had been becoming more and more frequent for Goten to shirk his training and other things in order to go on a date or meet a girl. Trunks

however didn't have as much freedom when it came to training or anything else for that matter. His father insisted that he train frequently and vigorously. And

his mother wasn't much better; she had been training him for the past couple of years to take over for her at Capsule Corp once he was old enough. College

was going to start soon but even then things were being set in motion for him to become CEO once he was done at Orang Star University. Sometimes he was

frustrated with it all and just wanted to do his own thing, but Trunks didn't want to disappoint either one of his parents so he went along with their wishes.

Everyone started moving into the arena they knew that things were going to start very soon. Piccolo followed next to Gohan and Pan as the other mingled

among each other. Videl and Bulma chit chatting over this and that, mostly the girls, Vegeta silently moved alongside Goku who was walking with a smile on his

face and his hands finger linked up behind the back of his head.

**"Hey Piccolo do you think we actually might get through the tournament this year?"** Gohan asked his former mentor and sensei.

**"I hope so… I'm getting so tired of never being able to finish because of some stupid disaster, or crazed villain attacking the planet."** He replied.

There was a slight chuckle that escaped Goku **"Hey but Piccolo, you were one of those crazy villains once remember and so was Vegeta"**.

Vegeta glared at Goku his jaw tensing slightly as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

Piccolo sighed, **"Yes I know Goku thanks, I totally forgot"** he said oozing with sarcasm.

It was then Piccolo stopped in his tracks all of a sudden. Gohan stopped as well other people passing around them.

**"Piccolo what's wrong? "** he asked looking around to see if maybe Piccolo's concern that an enemy might interrupt the tourney had come to fruition and they

were about to be ambushed.

**I don't know I just have this weird feeling like I'm being watched"**, Piccolo replied.

He looked around suspiciously contemplating whether he should start checking power levels then get to knocking so heads around. But other than the odd

feeling like someone as looking right at him there wasn't anything he could see, hear, or sense. He shook his head and moved Gohan along not wanting to

concern the others too much with his paranoia.

What Piccolo had failed to notice was a hooded figure peering around the corner at him.

**"Phew, he didn't see me"** she said to herself as she sighed and leaned back against the wall she was hiding behind.

"_Thank goodness that would have totally blown my cover",_ she thought as she peered around the corner of the building again.

She gave gentle smile, after all these years of observing him from afar she had never gotten that close. But looking at him now surrounded by all his friends

she knew that she didn't have to worry about him like she did in the past. Her duty to the Earth wasn't needed anymore… this however was bitter sweet it

was so hard to be alone and have something as precious as companionship just out of reach. When they got far enough ahead she adjusted the heard wrap

over her mouth and moved along with the rest of the crowd trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

* * *

The announcer looked at himself in the mirror one last time before going out to the center of the ring. Another four years had passed and it was once again

time for him use his pipes to draw everyone into the excitement of the World Martial Arts Tournament. It seemed like at each event he was washing more and

more forehead perhaps in the next four years he should think about getting a toupee or maybe hair plugs. Well at least he had another four years to think

about it before he went completely bald. He cleared his throat as music and fan fair started to play.

**"Weeeeeeeeeeeeellcome everyone to the 28'th annual World… Martial Arts… Toooouranameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!"** the announcer belted out into the

microphone his voice reverberating around the arena as cheers erupted from the stands.

He gave a big smile as the sunlight gleamed in his dark sunglasses, this was his time to shine, and the biggest day in his life that came around only once every

four years…. Sometime less depending on what happened the year before, in the past there have been times when they had skipped a year or two. Especially

when some disaster was wrought upon the Earth, just like the whole thing with Cell and him stealing the thunder with his own "Cell Games". If it had not been

for Hercule the entire planet would have been in jeopardy. Speaking of Hercule the announcer thought to himself.

**"And now for our most famous martial artist, you all know him. You all love him, the one, the only, The World Champ Herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcule!"**

once again his voice was powerful and brought the fans to their feet cheering.

A loud obnoxious gravelly voice, came from the locker rooms as Hercule came shaking his fist and giving up the victory sign to all the people in the stands.

Women fainted, men got to their feet and posed along with Hercule as he made his way to the center ring.

**"Hercule, Hercule, Hercule!"** the fans cheered.

* * *

Vegeta snarled as the mayhem from the stands the center ring went on. Why did the humans have to make such a spectacle of things, it was one of things he

would never understand about the human race and would grate on his nerves severely. How they could believe that such a weakling as Hercule saved the

planet is beyond him.

Two small men in robes directed all of the fighters into lines to get everyone sorted and with whom they were going to fight and to of course get base power

levels from everyone. Everyone getting in line one behind the other, in front of the large meters. The men recognized Vegeta as he came up in line, the

swallowed hard knowing what he had done to the meters the last time they had seen him at the tournament.

Vegeta gave a smirked at him after each person in front of him went up and hit the meter. One insignificant power level after the other, until finally it came to

Vegeta.

**"Please Kami… let them hold this time"** said one of the men as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. His partner just cowered in fear behind him.

The last time all Vegeta had done was land a good punch into the meters and totally demolished them. They had to forgo everyone else's power levels just

because they didn't have a way to rate everyone. What a disaster that whole tournament turned out to be. Vegeta walked casually up to the meter still

smirking deviously. He drew back his fist preparing to hit the meter.

**"Ohhh nooo here it goes"** the two men clung to each other.

Suddenly Vegeta let out a yell.

**"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** he screamed as his fist hurtled towards the defenseless meter.

The two men flinched and buried their face into each other's shoulders, expecting to hear the crash of twisted metal, yet the only thing they heard was the

beeping of the meter and they opened they eyes. Vegeta burst out into laughter as they looked up to see that he had not punched the meter, in fact he had

barely hit it at all. The only thing touching the bag on the meter was Vegeta's index finger, and then men sighed with relief as Vegeta made his way into the

line to pick his first opponent. His laughter echoing as he walked along getting in line behind Goku, Piccolo and the others.

Piccolo scoffed at Vegeta's behavior, yet even only using his finger Vegeta had managed a very high power level. Not that this surprised Piccolo, the former

"Prince" had always been a formidable opponent.

**"I wonder who that is?"** Gohan pointed at woman curiously dressed.

She was covered from head to toe in white and purple robes, this caught Piccolo's attention immediately because it reminded him of his own fighting gear. The

only thing that could be seen that gave up any clues as to what she looked like was her eyes which were brilliant blue green color. He watched the woman as

she walked up to the meter. Piccolo noted that she had a grace about her that gave her an air of confidence. Now there had been women in the tournament in

the past but there was something about this woman that made his heart rate jump and gave him a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

The woman took a deep breath and the let it out; she drew her fist back and hit the meter. 29,000,000, the display read.

**"Wow! That's quite impressive Miss Viola"** said one of the assistants.

She didn't say a word she just nodded and made her way to the second line along with everyone else.

Krillen, 18, their teenage daughter Marron, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Videl all sat in the stands closest to where the qualifying was taking place. Krillen had

decided a long time ago that Goku and the other's had passed him up in the power level department and that it was best if he just stayed on the side lines

and watched nowadays. His eyes widened a bit as he read the level that came up on the display.

**"Geez, she's almost as powerful as Eighteen"** he said.

Upon hearing this, his wife and the other's looked to look at the meter as well.

Eighteen shrugged her shoulders, **"I could beat that"** she said nonchalantly, Krillen just nodded in agreement.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow carefully eyeing the woman that now stood at the end of the line behind them.

The woman who looked to be purposefully looking in the opposite direction turned and looked at him for a few seconds the turned away again. The only thing

Piccolo could think of was those eyes and how they seemed familiar to him. But how was that possible he had never seen anyone like this woman in his life.

But the power level that this woman was able to get, told Piccolo that she wasn't exactly human.

_"Well that definitely got his attention"_ Viola thought to herself.

Piccolo turned back to Gohan and Pan trying to forget about the odd woman. But after a moment or two he couldn't keep quiet about it any longer he leaned

over and whispered into Gohan's ear.

**"There's something odd about that woman "**, he said **"We need to keep an eye on her I have a strange feeling about her"**.

Gohan gave him a concerned look and the turned back to look at the woman again.

**"Are you sure, yeah she's got a high power level but that doesn't mean she gonna cause trouble?"** Gohan sounded puzzled by Piccolo's concern.

He had noticed that allot lately about Piccolo it seemed like he was more paranoid then usual and really on edge.

**"I don't know"** Piccolo said **"We've thought that in the past and then there's a disaster I don't want to take a chance".**

Gohan smiled and nodded then patted Piccolo on the shoulder.** "Come on Piccolo relax a little bit, if something happens we're all here and we can work **

**together to take care of it like we always do."**

Vegeta was growing more and more impatient by the minute, honestly what could be taking so long there we less opponents than any other year. But these

lines were just about to drive Vegeta up the wall, especially since he was stuck standing behind Kakarott who was humming like a buffoon and rocking back

and forth on his feet.

**"Arrrrrrgh! I get so tired of waiting in these damn lines!"** he finally blurted out; **"You'd think that they'd come up with a faster way of doing this!"** he

clenched his fist a stress mark staring to form on his forehead again.

Goku who had just been trying to imagine what sorts of goodies Chi Chi had put into the food capsule came to back to Earth when he heard Vegeta growl.

**"Aww... come on Vegeta this just makes it even more fun, I'm just so excited!"** Goku Vegeta a friendly slap on the back.

Vegeta's eye twitched from this… he didn't consider himself anybody's friend…. Well except maybe Bulma but definitely not that idiot Kakarott. And here that

clown was trying to act as though they were good friends. No they were mortal enemies always wrought together in a battle of supremacy. He the prince and

heir to the Saiyan race and Kakarott the low life son of a grunt Saiyan that had surpassed him time and time again. But not this time… oh no Kakarott was not

going to get away so easy this time, he would show the true power of The Prince of All Saiyans.

**"So Kakarott you're excited about getting your ass kicked by me? Wonderful why don't we just skip all this idle chit chat and fight here and now!"** he did his best to try to stand in Goku's face.

Unfortunately the height difference between the two Saiyans made that almost impossible. Goku scratched his head Vegeta was always so uptight about

everything. Here they were about to have a blast and he wanted skip all the fun.

**"But I wanna fight everybody else first that way I'll be good and warmed up Vegeta"**, Goku smiled as Vegeta growled again.

For once the idiot Kakarott was right, but just because he had to go easy on all these other weaklings doesn't mean he was going to go easy on him.

**"Fine Kakarott! Go ahead and then we will see who the strongest Saiyan is"**, Vegeta says smugly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Bulma sighed as she heard her husband; Krillen just shook his head even after everything Vegeta was still as headstrong and prideful as ever.

**"Come on guys"** he said quietly, **"Aren't you guys getting a little old for this?"** he sighed.

Bulma sat there for a moment after that phrase, trying to stay quiet but then a snicker began to escape her mouth. It was highly contagious cause then Krillen

eventually everyone that knew Vegeta and Goku burst out into fits of laughter. Just the very thought of Vegeta and Goku not competing with each other was

hilarious to them all.

Viola watched the group from her spot in the line. This was something she had observed of Piccolo and the others over the years. That despite everything once

you became their friend you were one of them till the end and they would do anything in their power to support one another… even if it meant giving up their

lives for their friends and family.

**"It must be nice to have so many friends"**, she quietly murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko Sempai:: Since I decide to get with my brother and do this world tourny thing since I suck at that sort of thing. Any way I don't own DBZ anything so don't sue kay. And awayeee we go!

"First up is the little miss Pan", says the announcer "Possibly one of the youngest contestants to set foot in the tournament and that's with no handicaps folks", he continues. A five year old Pan walks up to the podium and selects a ball out of it. "Yay! I did it !", she squeals. "Oh that is the symbol for The Great Fungus folks! Says the announcer. "Hahaha I fight a little girl dis vwill be eeesay gloats The Great Fungus in a heavy Austrian accent. "Contestants enter the ring!"says the announcer. Gohan pats his young daughter on the shoulder "Be careful out there honey". "Okay Daddy" replies Pan as she walks into the arena Videl screams from the stands "Go Get'em Baby!". The Great Fungus stomps into the ring towering over the five year old. "Whahahahaha you R noting but a little girl", Pan turns away from the great fungus holding her nose "Ewww you smell funny". The Great Fungus replies "Dat is the da smell of victory... And my horrible body odor". The announcer says "Contestants begin!". The great fungus chaises Pan around the ring yelling "Smell me, smell me!"; Pan runs frantically in circles squealing. Once Pan stops to gag for a moment The Great Fungus sits on her, "Hahaha, I'm a good babysitter", laughs the putrid man. The announcer begins the count out " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." "Fear the stench of my buns!" shouts the Fungus to the crowd; "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 aaand shes out!". The Great Fungus lifts his tookus to reveal a knocked out Pan with swirlies in her eyes. "Oh! Sorry little miss Pan but you gave it a good try", says the announcer; Pan gets up staggering and singing I'm a little tea pot while walking out of the ring. Gohan picks her up "You crazed maniac!" he yells; The Great Fungus gloats "Dats vat u get for bringing a little girl to a man's game". The crowd boos The Great Fungus.

After calming the crowd the announcer says, "And the next match will be Goku -vs- … epic music plays "All the way from America Walker Texas Ranger CHUUUUCK NORRRRIS!". Redneck Americans in the stands begin to cheer. Chuck Norris strides manly into the ring. Goku smiles and takes a fighting stance, "Hey there my name's Goku it's an honor to fight you". Chuck Norris simply replies in a monotone voice "I am Chuck Norris". Goku prepares to fight "So shall we get this started". Chuck Norris simply replies "I am Chuck Norris". Goku does his typical "Ehhhh?, creeps up and flips Chuck Norris in the forehead. A fist pops out of Chuck Norris's beard and decks Goku in the face. Goku stumbles backwards "Aye, Yiy, Yiy, what was that!"; Chuck Norris's head turns around back wards and twitches. "I am Chuck Norris I...I...I", as he crab walks towards Goku; Chuck Norris begins throwing punches with saiyan like speed. The rest of the Z-Fighter's look on in horror, "Kakarot is completely out matched!", blurts out Vegeta. Goku gives a hard kick to Chuck Norris's mid-section, he simply replies "I am Chuck Norris", as he flies through the air. He then hits a wall sparks begin to fly, springs and gears fly out of his body; his voice fades out "I...I...I am Chuck Noroo...". The announcer studders "Uh... Well it appears Chuck Norris is disqualified for being an android and victory goes to Goku!". Krillen turns to 18, "What was that?"; 18 answers "It was a prototype one of Dr. Gero's deadliest creations it's lucky Goku defeated it when he did".

After cleaning up Chuck Norris's parts the announcer begins again. "The next match will be Vegeta -vs- Samurai Uhhh... Bob?". Out of nowhere comes a Bruce Lee screech Kwaahh! A skinny man with no shirt and black hakama pants jumps up in the stands. His skin is painted white from the waist up with red war paint on his face and the kanji for sexy written on his chest. Two women who where sitting on either side look up at him in horror and he jumps down to face Vegeta. Trunks yells "Look out dad he's got a long sword!";"Thanks for stating the obvious son!", Vegeta screams back. "Let the match begin!", says the announcer. "Kwaahh!", screeches Bob swinging his arms wildly. Vegeta rushes him "Lets see what your compensating for!"and kick him in the nards. "Kaawooo! howls Bob with an ear piercing scream. All spectators cover their ears a man in the stand bellows "Ahhhhh! my ears are bleeding!". "Hahahaha', laughs Vegeta; "I made his voice an octave higher!". Bob curls up into a fetal position making slight squeaking noises as the medics take him away on a stretcher. Vegeta walks proudly out of the ring. "Well that was interesting, the next will be The Mighty Boosh -vs- Trunks!". Trunks walks into the ring and sees no one. Suddenly there is Pop!, followed by confetti; a man in a purple turban and robes with one bulgy eye stands in front of Trunks. "Hello...", says the man that sounds like one of the cone heads; "I am... The Mighty Boosh... I will fight you... With my mind". He puts two fingers on each side of his temples. "Let the match begin!", says the announcer. Trunks rushes him and punches him in the face Boosh immediately recoils. There is a long silence as leaves float by on the wind. "Ow... You hurt my mind... I concede... defeat". He puts his fingers to his temples "Farewell", Pop! Boosh is on the outside of the ring and is leaving the arena. He turns quickly and his bulgy eye giggles in his skull and then leaves. Goku finally taking notice of what is going on says "Hey!, that guy knows instant transmission". The announcer snaps out of it "Wow!, That was... weird".

"Okay now that we've had time to re-collect ourselves; the next match will be Viola -vs- The Masked Man!". Rock Lee with a mask grabs the mic from the announcer, "I The Masked Man have challenge for youuuuu!", pointing sternly at Viola. Viola raises one eyebrow at the obviously misplaced character screaming into the mic. "The person to remove the others mask will crowned champion of all masked arts!"; "But!, be warned I am an expert at removing woman's clothing!". The crowd falls silent then Master Roshi is heard in the back "Yeah! Boobies!"; then Roshi is powned by Bulma. The Masked Man jumps elegantly into the ring. "Let the strip match begin", says the announcer with bloody tissues in his nostrils. The Mask reaches and grabs Viola's turban she then grabs his arm, twists it around backwards and flips him over her head. He stops on the ground and starts snatching at other articles of clothing. "You will never win this challenge if you do not attempt to remove my mask", chides The Masked Man. "Amazing! All though immoral as it may seem this is the most action we've seen today!". Piccolo watching intently "This is just ridiculous", he says; "I don't know Piccolo I got a pretty good view from down here"says Krillen who is then powned by 18. "Wow!", "He just removed her dress". Then men in the crowd's eyes light up. "Oh... wait she has another dress on"; all the men "awww...". "You are making this difficult but seeing as I have but one layer of clothing"; "You have yet to remove wachow!sound and eye sparkle "MY MASK!". He then lunges for her other dress. Viola being much taller than him kicks him the chin knocking him out of the ring; mask flying in the opposite direction. He then sits up revealing bushy eyebrows. All the girls scream and not in a good way. "You cretin you have revealed my unlawful good looks, you are truthfully the mistress of all masks, KISS ME MY MISTRESS! Running towards Viola he is met with a fist to the face. "Even with a swollen face I am still beautiful"; previously masked man runs off sobbing like a baby.

SCREEEEECH! every thing stops

Forgotten Magi(my brother):: Hey this is getting kind of boring its 4:00am and I'm all out of funnies how about we fast forward to the Oh!Shit! Moment.

Kimiko Sempai:: Hmmmm... Yes Lets... ::hits fast forward on OrgazmaFic remote::

Forgotten Magi:: Whoa! Whoa! Too far Too Far, Dammit Sempai! Give me that damn thing.

Kimiko Sempai:: Fine! Here! Ass

Forgotten Magi:: Ok... Ok... Ok... Oooo PORN!

Kimiko Sempai:: OH HELL NO! ::grabs remote:: OK OK here it is. Krillen -vs- One Eyed Larry

Both:: LARRY!

Kimiko Sempai:: next is Gohan -vs- Jackie Chun

Forgotten Magi:: Wait a minute wasn't Roshi just in the crowd how the hell did he change his clothes so fast?

Both:: ::wearing Roshi glasses:: Magic pervert powers activate! Cheezy 80's music in the background.

Kimiko Sempai:: any ways Gohan wins duh.

Kimiko Sempai:: And finally last but not least Piccolo -vs- Spike. Winner Piccolo by default of smoke break. Now would you like to take over.

Forgotten Magi:: I guess since you asked so nicely. Next would be Fungus and Goku duh... GOKU. Then Vegeta -vs- Trunks winner Vegeta because he's Trunk's Dadday!

Kimiko Sempai:: Uhhh... Dude, Don't be gay sparky; Don't be gay.

Forgotten Magi:: Then its Viola -vs- One Eyed Larry. Well Larry no hit girls It be againts his pirate code argh! Then it's Gohan -vs- Piccolo well thats a no brainer Piccolo. DODGE! NERD! Perfect orbit my ass.

Both:: ahhhh... DBZ abridged We Love You Team 4 star!

Forgotten Magi:: Finally Goku -vs- Vegeta EPIC! but... Double KO figures. THEN HERE COMES THE OH SHIIIIIT!


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Magi:: Seeing as I am employed by my sister to help her with her fanfic. I here by deem this the 3rd chapter. On another matter seeing as our other brother is a douche and has refused any of our ideas. We decided to make our own. I am not a member of this website and nor do I have the typing skills to join. With that I have to say that DBZ is product of Akira Toriyama and Funimation so support the official stuff. Enjoy my minions.

Both:: Oh Shit!

"Well the moment you've all been waiting for the final battle of the World Martial Arts Tournament",says the announcer; "Will combatants Viola and Piccolo enter the ring". The crowd is ablaze people are on their feet screaming and cheering. "Finally something cool, after all the fools, the bufoonary and the pownage!"; Viola and Piccolo enter the ring. Piccolo speaks first "You carry yourself well I'm impressed, But the warm ups over and don't think I'll go easy on you just cus your a woman". "Oh do you really think so highly of yourself",says Viola; " do you think I would let yooou off so easy". "So you have been waiting on me"says Piccolo starting to remove his weighted clothing. "Oh I've been watching you long time Piccolo"; "but don't let that get your hopes up", says Viola. "Huh... he chuckles, "I'm flattered lets get this over with". Piccolo and Viola exchange punches and kicks and are met in a deadlock. Piccolo to himself, "Hmmm... she can match all my moves but shes only seen me fight here today"; How can she do that?". He steps back and pops his neck, "Your holding back"he says. "Well what ever would give you that idea ", she smiles. "Your clothes are weighted and I don't like being cheated out of a fight", shaking his finger at her. "Well I guess I'll just have to do something about that", she says while undoing her cape. "Take your time", he says with a smirk on his face. Krillen snickers at that comment "Yeah Piccolo, allll riiiight". "Shut up Krillen", whispers Gohan. "I heard that!"says Piccolo looking away for sec. When he turns Viola's turban is on the ground revealing that she is a namekian female. Goku blurts out "Holy Shit she's a namekian!" nearly smashing Krillen into the ground. "Why is everyone stating the obvious today", grumbles Vegeta. Piccolo prepares for the worst and braces for an attach. "How is this possible?" asks Piccolo. "Why don't you ask Kami?", she answers. Piccolo withdraws into himself, "What are you hiding from me old man?", he says. Kami sighs, "I hoped this day would never come but I guess she stopped taking orders not that I'm there to enforce them any more". "Why don't you start making sense and tell what the hell is going on", orders Piccolo. "You must understand that this is a long story and we may not have a enough time for all of it" Kami continues "But here goes, back when you father King Piccolo was terrorizing the planet; Guru and I concluded that for some he had an attraction to human females; and so to use that to our advantage we decided to use our powers to create a namekian female just in chance that she might be able to distract him long enough to stop him". "So what is she used for now", asks Piccolo. Well by the time we got her egg created Goku had all ready destroyed him and Piccolo had created you, so for a short time Popo and I trained her at the Lookout and then sent to her be a sort of defender against you if you ever became a problem". "So I guess she was just a babysitter than" chides Piccolo. "Well, continues Kami, when you stopped showing us signs that you were a total threat to planet earth she became well obsolete I guess is how I should say it." "Fine thanks for the input" Piccolo returns.

"Wells, says Viola; "Did he give you the just of everything?". "Yeah I think you should go back to what ever rock crawled out from under", he says. "Hmm... I guess we'll continue this fight"; than she gets back into a fighting stance. Piccolo begins to power up and she knows something is different. "Listen I don't need somebody to follow me around I got enough on my plate as is; secondly I don't need a babysitter and the way I see it your not needed anymore". "Take a good long look cause this could get interesting"; as he ups his power level even more. The floor of the ring begins to crumble beneath him. "Oh no", she says to her self "something isn't right". Gohan watches with a stunned look on his face "I have never seen Piccolo with this high of a power level". "Daddy I'm scared" Pan says as she clings to his leg. "I don't know what your up to but I'm gonna finish you off here and now!"; Piccolo stretches his arm out long, grabs Viola by her clothes and slams her into the ground. Viola is stunned "He's never done anything like this before", she says to herself while trying to stand up. Piccolo then sends a barrage of energy attacks at her. "Your nothing but one of Kami's useless tools to try stop me from doing what I was born to do!"; says Piccolo while laughing maniacally . He then sends out a special beam cannon without having to charge it; "Now you die!", he screams. "This is my only chance if I don't do something now he's gonna kill me and I can't just spit myself out again", she says. She uses her high level dash to reach Piccolo quickly. Grabbing onto his wrist with her right hand; "I have to drop his energy or he's gonna kill everything in a 6 mile radios". "What let go of me!" as he starts to feel his power level drop; "What are you doing to me!". Everyone watches as a ball of energy flows through Viola's arm, through her body and out of her left hand that she pointed into the air. Piccolo begins to lose consciousness and falls into Viola's arms. She fly's down and carries him into the locker room. "Uhhh... ladies and gentleman I really don't know whats going right now". "Huh.. I'm impressed she was able to channel Piccolo's energy through her own body and cancel it out", says Goku. "Figure that all out on your own did you Kakarot"; teases Vegeta. Goku starts to walk toward the locker room "Where are you going", Vegeta says; "I'm gonna go have a word with this Viola person". All the Z-fighters follow behind him. Goku sees Viola actually trying to heal Piccolo "So you can heal too your pretty handy", says Goku. "Yes I was given both abilities to fight and heal", replies Viola; "In fact I was created for just an incident as this". "An incident like this you mean you knew this was going to happen?", asks Goku. "No, not this specific one but King Piccolo?", she says. "Huh, but I defeated King Piccolo" replies Goku. "Yes I know at least I was told after I hatched"; Viola continues "You had already defeated him by the time I came into existence, so I was trained and then set as a steward over Piccolo". "I have watched from a distance for many years to make sure Piccolo never got to a point where he might destroy this planet"; she continued "but in the past few years I have sorta slacked off on it because well... He had been working so hard to save this planet and then he fused with Kami again so I thought my job was done". She smiles down at Piccolo and brushes her fingers against his cheek. "But I guess I was wrong, he thought I was a threat and well tried to use a power he hasn't got control of yet". "So what did he do?"asks Goku; "Well Goku I would imagine that it gets close to you saiyan's going super saiyan". "What are you talking about some sort of super namekian", says Vegeta. "Yes I guess if that is what you want to call it" Viola replies. "Utter nonsense", retorts Vegeta .He must have been working on it in the past few years"says Viola looking down at Piccolo. "Why did you choose to show yourself after so many years?", Goku asks. "Well I'm a little different than a regular namekian, I'm sure you figured that out but I really did it because I was tired of being alone", Viola says with a solemn look on her face; "Maybe I shouldn't have this all of it might not have happened if I had", she puts her feet up on the chair and wraps her arms around her knees. "Well I'm just glad you stopped him when you did I wouldn't have liked to fight King Piccolo again", says Goku. Shouts come from the stands and everyone comes running out of the locker room. In the middle of the ring stands two women in saiyan armor. "uh.. those uniforms", says Goku "Hey! You two must be saiyans!". Vegeta pushes Goku aside "What!, is the meaning of this!". The young women start to walk towards Vegeta and the rest of the gang. "Onia what does your scouter say?, says the taller girl to the shorter one. "Its hard to tell I think the scouter is malfunctioning", replies the shorter one. "Hahaha of course they wont and you will find they can be very deceptive", says Vegeta. Piccolo comes out of the locker room leaning on Viola's shoulder. "Whats going on", he says to Gohan; "I don't know but I think their saiyans", replies Gohan. "ehhh... ehhhe, They have tails, they must be saiyan", says Krillen with horrified look on his face. "Indeed we are saiyan little man", replies the shouter girl; "And if I had a power level as low as yours I would be frightened as well". Then she looks at Vegeta and begins to stutter, "You... are ….. uh...uh... King Vegeta". "Yes I am Vegeta", he says with a confused look on his face. Both girls gasp and fall to their knees; "My Lord", grovels the taller girl; "I am sorry for my sister's outburst she has trouble holding her tongue". The shorter girl gives taller one a dirty look and growls. "My name is Letaice", continues the taller girl; "and this is my sister Onia". "So what are a couple of saiyans doing on this planet?", asks Vegeta. "We were assigned by or leader to seek out all the saiyans that my be lingering around the universe", says the shorter girl; Onia continues, "But we never imagined we would find...our king". "I didn't think there were any saiyans left", says Vegeta. "This isn't the place to have this conversation Vegeta", says Goku "Stop butting in Kakarot!", yells Vegeta. Letaice looks up at Goku in surprise "Uhhh... Kakarot...", she says to herself; "He's right there's to many people here and we don't want everyone to freak out", she says. "Urrrr... Fine!", says Onia turning to yell at her sister; "But just remember your place". "I understand", says Letaice. It was obvious to Vegeta that the shorter girl was the ranking officer. "Now! Where are we to go", says Onia; "Just follow me", says Goku. Everyone takes to the air Gohan takes Pan to her mother, "Whats going on", says Videl; "I'm still not sure but were about to find out", reply's Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is flying behind Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta notices that short saiyan girl Onia keeps looking over at him. "I know what your thinking and believe it or not I'm already taken so no way",says Vegeta smirking. "Ack! I would never think such a thing!", chokes Onia. Onia falls back and flies next to her sister. "pffff! Hahahaha", laughs Letaice. Onia stops "What is so funny!", she says. "You and him that would be so creepy considering that he's...", Letaice whispers. "Shut up my God! Do you ever shut up!", Onia screaming into her sisters face. They all land in the middle of a barren waist land , "All right enough with the foolishness I want to know whats going on right now", says Vegeta. The tall girl Letaice begins, "As I said before we were sent by our leader and he wants to rebuild the saiyan race but...". "We don't trust him", says Onia; "I'm sure he will betray us I don't know when but it will come". "He also said that he thought there were some high level saiyans on this planet and that if they chose not to come after we spoke with them that he would come himself"; "believe me you don't want that to happen I have seen what he can do". "Someone wanting to rebuild the saiyan race", ponders Vegeta. "Do you know who your fathers were?" asks Vegeta. "Well", says Letaice looking over at Goku; "Our fathers name was Raditz, that's why I was so surprised when I heard Kakarot's name". "This is ridiculous", Onia interrupts; "I don't see how any of you could help us with power levels so low". "Hahaha", laughs Vegeta; "You underestimate me, Kakarot get over here! and we'll show them what a high power level is". Vegeta and Goku start to power up to super saiyan. The girl's scouters begin to beep out of control. "Ah! If we don't get rid of these their going blow up in our face", Onia says screaming at her sister. She then yanks the scouter off her head and blasts it with an obvious Gantlet Gun. "Oh shit", Onia says under her breath. "Geez Onia that was a little over kill don't you think", says Letaice. "ehh..", gasps Vegeta, and jumps right in front of Onia; "It is impossible for your father to be Raditz a low level saiyan like him would not have an offspring with such a high power level" grills Vegeta. Onia huffs and turns her back on him. "Besides", he continues "that attack is only reserved for the royal family". "Well... ahhaaha says Letaice nervously and rubbing the back of her head, "Your sort of right My father is Raditz but we said that he was Onia's because we bond to protect the princess of the saiyan race". "Princess! She is far to young to be the daughter of King Vegeta", says Vegeta. "I can explain", Onia says turning around to face Vegeta; "Before planet Vegeta was destroyed, King Vegeta was suspicious of Frieza and had his queen and some other pregnant saiyan women sent to a different planet". Onia continues "On the planet no one aged once they reached a certain age", "So Letaice and I did not start aging until we started traveling the universe". Vegeta studies Onia's face and a memory starts flooding back. ::Flash back:: "Prince Vegeta come with me please", says Nappa. "What Nappa I'm busy terrorizing some other children" says a five year old Vegeta. "It is an order from your father", says Nappa. "Uhhh.. very well", says Vegeta irritated. They walk to a building that Vegeta had never been before; Nappa pushes the button to the intercom "Uhh.. My lady were here". "Enter Nappa", says a female voice, they walk into a lavishly furnished living quarters, Vegeta sees a young saiyan women heavy with child sitting on the end of a large bed. "Hello Vegeta please come forward", she says; "I'll stay where I am thanks", says Vegeta staying close to Nappa. "Very well you are the prince after all", says the woman smiling; "Vegeta I am your mother and your father has permitted me to see you before you go off to Frieza's training base". Vegeta looks at her with surprise and then walks up to the young women. "Now I know not many saiyan warriors do not get to meet their mothers but your father has allowed this as a favor for me", she continues "Vegeta I just want tell you something before I never see you again". Vegeta blushes but still tries to act indifferent. She smiles, "Vegeta I want you to remember your saiyan pride we are a grand race of warriors with a great kingdom", "But a kingdom is nothing with out its people and the saiyan race can not die out ever, don't let the royal line die out Vegeta", she says putting her hands on her sons shoulders with a pleading look in her eyes. "I'm sorry my Lady but its time for us to go", interrupts Nappa. As Nappa leads Vegeta out of the quarters the women falls to her knees and starts to cry, "Never forget Vegeta", she cries out right before the doors close. ::Present time:: "So you where the one she was pregnant with", says Vegeta to Onia. "Yes, I was", says Onia; "Mother told me she had seen you only once before the destruction of our home planet. "But that's all in the past now and besides the point", she continues "A great evil is on its way here and if he doesn't get what he want he will probably destroy it and everyone on it"; "But I thought you said he was trying to rebuild the saiyan race", comments Vegeta. "And I also said that I don't trust him if you were listening", replies Onia. "But I can tell you he is a powerful foe and not easily detoured from his goal", continues Onia; "And a lot of our people joined him out of fear, others out of pride, and some just wanted something better than what they had". "I on the other hand joined to try to claim my birth right and gain power" Onia gets quiet and looks down at the crater she created with her blast. "Perhaps your wrong", says Vegeta; "What if he is actually trying to rebuild our race". "There is something our mother taught me along time ago", says Onia; "And that is to trust no one but your family".

Meanwhile

Videl and Pan are flying back home after the tournament was interrupted by our visitors. Videl begins to hear a sound "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!". As they land in front of the son residence you see Chi Chi trying to comfort a small baby boy. "It's okay, it's okay , Miso look grandma has a book for you", says Chi Chi waving a book in front of his face. He stops for just a second and begins to cry again "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!". Videl walks in the door "What is all the racket about?". "Oh Videl I'm so glad your back no matter what I do your son will just won't stop crying he's been at it since you all left for the tournament". Pan walks up to her baby brother "Hey Miso look at Paney", she puts her thumbs to her head sticks her fingers waving them up and down, sticking out her tongue; "Bleda, bleda, bleda". The little baby boy gets a big grin on his face and giggles at his big sister. "Oh look Chi Chi he just wanted Pan that all", says Videl smiling. Chi Chi slouches down in a recliner 'Phew I'm getting told for this". "Don't worry Chi Chi this is last one from Gohan and I but remember you still have Goten", says Videl laughing. "Don't remind me that boy was supposed to help me today and you know what he did he ran off on a date with random girl number ten", Chi Chi sighs; "I wonder sometimes if that boy will even get married he can never just stay with one girl at a time". "Well how did my Paney do at the tournament?", ask Chi Chi. Pan makes a pout face "I got beat by a big stinky guy", she replies as she holds Miso; "He sat on me", she frowns. "Oh no Pan are you okay!", worries Chi Chi. "Blee, bobble, beh Paney", babbles Miso. "I'm okay daddy had to give me a bath before the funny ladies with the tails came", Pan continues. "Tails?", asks Chi Chi with a worried look of her face; "Yeah Chi Chi Gohan says that their saiyan and the went off with Goku and the rest to talk", answers Videl. Chi Chi faints.

Back at the group...

A communicator on Onia's wrist starts to beep, she pushes a button on the communicator. "Onia come in, Onia come in", Onia makes an" aggravated face and answers "Yes Onia speaking". "Our master demands a report on your progress", says the saiyan warrior. Vegeta gets a suspicious look on his face. "We are trying to find people with high power levels so far we've only come across some low levels no saiyans yet", Onia answers. "Very well keep us posted", answers the saiyan warrior. He turns to face a figure in the shadows. "Well my Lord they haven't come across anyone yet". "Their lying", says the shadowy figure. "What should we do my Lord?", asks the saiyan warrior; "We will take a fleet and look for these saiyans ourselves since it obvious the scouts are trying to betray us", replies the shadowy figure. "Yes my Lord at once", says the warrior as he leaves the chamber. Goku looks at the girls "Well your welcome to stay on earth as long as you like", he says smiling; "Are you crazy Kakarot didn't you just see that little conversation they had there's something rotten and I thinks its them", says Vegeta pointing at the two saiyan women. "I don't see a reason for them to return to a place that they hate Vegeta"' and besides she just saved our skins by not telling them about us", replies Goku aggravated. "Don't be so sure I'm sure the master is sending a fleet to this planet as we speak", says Onia, "He has an uncanny way of figuring out when people or lying or not so we need to start preparing now, and I want to learn that lovely technique that my brother and you just showed us". "Well its getting kind of late maybe we should all rest up and go up to Dende's tomorrow", says Gohan. "Well who's staying with who ", asks Goku; "I wanna go with my uncle Kakarot", says Letaice grabbing onto Goku's arm. "Uhh... my name is actually Goku". "Fine screw around all you want but I'm gonna start training immediately", says Vegeta, "I agree" chimes in Onia, "It is ignorant to believe that this is going to be easy", "The master is ruthless, unforgiving, and very powerful". "Very well", says Vegeta. Onia looks at Letaice "destroy your communicator so they can't track us", they both take them off and crush them in their hands. Everyone goes their separate ways Goku, Gohan, and Letaice head towards the Son residence. Vegeta, Trunks, And Onia head towards Capsule Corp.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are", Goku says as they fly down towards the house. He of course steps in through the open front window followed by Letaice, Gohan goes through the door. "We're home Chi Chi I'm hungry and we have a guest", announces Goku. Chi Chi walks through the kitchen door and looks in the living room. She of course sees Goku and her son but there is also an unfamiliar face but as she studies the girl she realizes her face isn't that unfamiliar. The young obviously saiyan girl is just slightly shorter than Gohan and Goku, her hair looked like Goku's except that it was long. Facial feature wise she looked very similar to Goku but her skin tone was a little tanner than his. "Goku who is this?, asks Chi Chi with a strange look on her face. "Oh this is my niece Letaice", Goku says while laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "How there wasn't supposed to be anymore saiyans Goku!", Chi Chi replies starting to get aggravated. "Oh I'm sorry uncle Kakarot maybe I should stay outside or something she seems really mad at you", Letaice says with a confused look on her face. "Hi!", says Pan jumping into Letaice's arms, "Oh hello little one I'm Letaice"she says smiling down at the little saiyan girl. Ch Chi watching very intently "Wow she has the same smile as Goku and all the Sons; amazing may be they are related". "My names Pan can I call you Auntie Letaice?' as she puts her arms around Letaice's neck. "Well I guess if its okay with your father Letaice turns to Gohan", Gohan smiles; "I don't see why not", he answers. "Yay!", cheers the little girl, "Come see my room Auntie Letaice", as she drags Letaice up the stairs by her hand. "Well", says Chi Chi; "I guess she can stay here"she sighs and walks back into the kitchen, "Videl we better triple what we're making we have another saiyan to feed". "Okay Chi Chi, Gohan could you come get Miso and give him bottle he's hungry", Videl asks from the kitchen. "Sure Honey", replies Gohan.

At Capsule Corp

"Alright girl we're here try anything stupid and I'll blast you into oblivion", threatens Vegeta.

"Fine just as long as you teach me to go super saiyan that's all I care about right now", replies Onia. "Its not that easy you know", Vegeta says walking through the front door; "Woman! Put something on the stove! "Yes, your royal pain in the assness!, says Bulma sarcastically. "I'll come and help mother", says Trunks with an embarrassed look on his face. Vegeta turns obviously going to the Gravity Room leaving Onia to sort of wander about the living room. She looks around at family pictures and such; then a little girl tugs on her tail. "Who are you?", asks the little blue haired child. Onia kneels down to the child's level. "Hmm... you must be my brothers other offspring", she says with a smirk. "Who's your brother?", asks the child. "Your father I'm afraid, my name is Onia I suppose that would make me your Aunt". "Whoa really cool", says Bra. Onia looks the child up and down, "You haven't done much training have you?"; "Eww no training is for yucky boys", says Bra with her nose scrunched up. "I'm a girl and I train", says Onia with a concerned look on her face. "What ever I'd rather play dress up", as Bra goes away skipping. Onia then makes her way into the kitchen to see Trunks and Bulma moving like mad people trying to cook as quickly as possible. "Is there some thing I can do to help", says Onia. Bulma turns around and looks at the saiyan girl, "Wow your definitely related to my Vegeta, you look a lot alike", "But you've definitely got a better personality; yeah we could use some help do you mind peeling these potatoes". "Sure",says Onia taking the knife from Bulma. Onia proceeds to peel the potatoes, "So your my brothers mate and your human correct?", Onia asks looking over at Bulma. "Yup , I'm human", answers Bulma; "But why do you ask?". "Just curious I guess", "It's just I never thought that a saiyan would be compatible with another species", says Onia. Trunk begins to blush "Umm.. can we talk about something else?", he asks. "Why are you embarrassed you shouldn't be your a saiyan prince you need to think about the continuation of the royal line". "Yeah but I'm only 18 I'm not really worried about that sort of thing right now", Trunks says his face now a bright shade of red. "Well you have to eventually", says Onia chuckling at Trunks response. Bulma laughs "Oh my your lucky to get him out of the Gravity Room with his father to say boo let alone date".

Mean wile on a ship light years away.

Two young saiyan warriors enter the masters chambers. One is tall and has a dark brown mow-hawk, the other is slightly shorter with short black spiky hair and a red bandanna tied around his head. They kneel down to the shadowy figure, "What is thy bidding my master"says the taller saiyan(sounding just like the team 4 star Nappa, Hells yeah we just went there) the other saiyan smacks himself in the forehead. "Daikon and Kabocha I have called you here to give you a mission". "Your two companions have betrayed us all, I want you to go to the planet earth and teach them what we do to traitors in our world"; "If people like them are not properly educated they could become a threat to everything we have worked so hard for", dictates the master. "Save them if you can but if they refuse then they must pay the ultimate price now go for the good of all the saiyans". "Yes, my master", says Daikon, they both exit the room. "Hey, Kabocha isn't this great we got a mission from the master we must be like heroes of the saiyan race". "Do you realize who he sent to earth Daikon", says the saiyan with the headband. "Yes!, wait a minute no", replies the tall but slow saiyan warrior. "He sent Onia and Letaice you idiot", says Kabocha starting to get aggravated; "Uhh.. what do they got to do with anything; beside the fact their chicks... I like chicks". "Urrr... Their only the leaders of the rebellion!", says Kabocha, "Aw... come Kabocha the rebellion is just a rumor, I swear sometimes your just slow", says Daikon. "Hey, look Kabocha its Space Balls"says Daikon; "What you mean the pods?"says Kabocha. An old man at the pod control panel jumps back to life "Hurrr!, We have your pods ready sirs". "Aww crap it's the old guy every time he launches the pods I get sick", complains Daikon. "It's the same fucking guy every damn time Daikon", as they step into their saiyan pods. "All right there you go young warriors course set for ear...!", the old man dies of a heart attack at the controls but thankfully his head hits the launch button. The pods fly off towards their destination and as the rocket away you hear "Dammit! barf".

Forgotten Magi:: attention cardiac failure is not a laughing matter if an elderly man has a heart attack near you please assist in any way you can.

Kimiko Sempai:: It was still fucking hilarious though.

At Dende's lookout

Dende is meditating while Popo waters flowers. Dende stops all of a sudden "Uh.. oh no I must contact Goku". "Oh my what is wrong Dende", says Popo. "There is someone or something coming and I can feel its power level on the other side of the universe", replies a worried Dende. Dende then reaches out with his mind to Goku, "Goku can you hear me I need you to come to the look out as soon as possible". "All right Dende I'll be there quickly", replies Goku; "And bring Gohan he will need to be listen to my plan as well", continues Dende. Suddenly Goku and Gohan are standing in front of Dende. "Goku, Gohan, good it's been a long time but now we have pressing matters at hand". "Whats wrong Dende?', asks Gohan. "I have detected the evil the young saiyan girls were speaking of and the power level is unimaginable; I can feel its presence all the way on the other side of the universe Goku and it's moving closer to earth". "I feel it will be some time before they reach here but I sense that sent more warriors to come to this planet". "We have been training as much as we can and the saiyan girls", replies Goku. "I know Goku that's why I wanted you both hear my plan, unfortunately this is going to be a hard thing for both of you to hear". Goku and Gohan both sit down and Dende continues, "Gohan I'm sure you've noticed that Pan is a very talented warrior and has quite a bit of potential". "Yes but what does this have to do with Pan?",asks Gohan. Dende sighs "I think that Pan should go into the hyperbolic time chamber". "What!", says Goku and Gohan at the same time, "She's only five years old Dende!" yells Gohan, "I know that Gohan and you didn't let me finish I'm going to bend the rules a bit and let her be in there for two weeks, not by herself mind you but you must understand we need her as powerful as possible she has a power that is untapped". "If she goes in for two weeks she'll be teenager when she comes out she will have missed almost her entire childhood!", Gohan yells. "I know Gohan but like I told you this new evil is on its way here and we're going to need all the help we can get", Dende looks down at the ground, "Believe me Gohan your are a good friend and I would never want to do anything that would hurt you or your family but I feel that there isn't much of a choice we need Pan to go super saiyan". "But we don't know if she even can she only ¼ saiyan", says Gohan more pleading now than anything else. "I know Gohan but I believe she can you know yourself that you have sensed a high power level from your daughter correct", asks Dende. Gohan sighs, "Yes", every one is quiet for what seems like for ever than Dende speaks. "Ultimately Gohan it is you, your wife's, and Pan's choice, I will not force her to go in but we need her". Gohan clenches his fists and then Goku puts his hand on his shoulder, "He's right Gohan, I can only imagine the power of this evil if can feel him on the other side of the galaxy"; "But Pan is your daughter and you have to make decision you need to go and talk to Videl and then you both need to explain whats happening to Pan". "Shes very smart for her age and I'm sure that all of you together can make the right choice one way or the other". "Can I make another suggestion as well Dende", Goku says; "Of course Goku", says Dende, "the two saiyan girls should go in as well its possible that they might be able to go super saiyan as well", suggests Goku. "I think that is a very good idea Goku because if Pan doesn't go in we still might have a chance with the other two saiyans".


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan walks into his house with a concerned look on his face, "Videl we need to talk", She puts Miso down in his crib. "Whats wrong Gohan?", asks Videl, Gohan sits on the couch and tells his wife everything that Dende told him. "I won't let this happen unless you agree to it as well", Gohan says staring down at the floor. Videl is quiet for a moment and then speaks, "Gohan there has never been a time ever that Dende has been wrong, he's the guardian of Earth and wouldn't suggest something unless it was the best choice", "But Videl by the time she comes out half of her life would be gone and she'd be almost old enough to be on her own", says Gohan. "But then if she doesn't it could mean the end of the Earth". "Daddy", a small voice from behind them speaks, Gohan turns to see his little girl in her pajamas and tears in her eyes; "Grandpa Goku, Mr. Vegeta, Mr. Piccolo and almost everybody died to save the earth", she says. "So if all I have to do is grow up a little bit then it will be alright", she wipes the tears out of her eyes; "I can be brave daddy". Gohan looks at his daughter in surprise he never thought his little five year old would be so giving. He walks up to Pan picks her up and sets her on his lap, "Pany if you go you wont see mommy, daddy, or baby Miso for a long time honey", he says looking right into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "But you said I wouldn't go in by my self and that auntie Letaice would go in too", she puts her little hands on his cheeks, "And if I don't go everybody could get hurt". He hugs his little girl tight "I didn't give you enough credit Pan I didn't think you were old to understand but I was wrong you understand better than daddy does". They all start to bustle around packing for Pan and Letaice. Pan goes into her brothers room and kisses her baby brother, "Now you be a good boy while I'm gone and when I come back we can play lots of games okay Miso", she smiles as the little baby continues sleeping. Letaice comes in and picks her up, "It's almost time to go Paney", she says ruffling the little girls hair. "Okay auntie Letaice lets go".

Forgotten Magi:: ::sobbing uncontrollably:: How could we such cold heartless people and take such a little girl away from her family.

Kimiko Sempai:: We're the best kind brother the kind that do this just to make the readers cry! Hahahahahaha.

Forgotten Magi:: ::sitting at a news desk with a suit on:: True and now for something completely different.

Goku flies down to Capsule Corp and is greeted by Vegeta already shoving Onia out the front door. "Fine brother I'm going" she says adjusting her pink capsule corp shirt, and flying up to Goku. "We're all meeting up at Dende's look out do you think you can get there?", The saiyan girl smirks and roles her eyes; "Of course Kakarot I can sense everyone's power level form here"and flies off towards the look out. "Vegeta!", Goku hollers into the front door, "Were all meeting at the look out!". "I know that!", replies an annoyed Vegeta; "What did you think I was preparing for a trip to the Bahama's or something!". "Vegeta!",screams Bulma, "I need to talk to you"; "I don't have time to talk woman, "Trunks are you coming?", he yells. "No, I'm gonna stay here just in case they need me",Trunks answers. "Fine then I'm leaving", Vegeta flies at top speed towards the look out. "Vegeta!", Bulma screams out the door. She smacks her forehead frustrated, Goku lands in front of her , "Are you okay Bulma?". She sighs, "Yes Goku but could you give a message to my impatient husband?"; "Yeah sure Bulma", he replies smiling. "Tell Vegeta that he's gonna be a father... again". "What! Really wow that's great Bulma", he bear hugs her, "I'll make sure I let him know just as soon as I see him again okay Bulma". "Yes that would be great Goku thank you". He puts his to finger up to his fore head "Wow, alright Vegeta!", he then disappears. "I hope it wasn't a mistake to let Goku tell Vegeta that I'm pregnant". "Mommy whats pregnant?", Bulma turns to see Bra with a confused look on her face and Trunks behind her blushing. "Umm" stutters Trunks "that's something you can learn about when your older, hey Bra how about we go play dress up okay"he takes his little sister by the hand. "Yay!", squeals Bra, "You can be the prince okay".

Everyone gathered at the look out Dende tells them his plan. "Now we need someone to go

in and train the girls", he says. Piccolo comes forward, "I will", he says. Viola steps beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder, Piccolo blushes. "I don't think that's a good idea Piccolo", "Why not I trained Gohan and he is an excellent fighter", he says to the female namekian. "Yes I know but Gohan was a boy this is a group of girls". She looks up with her blue-green eyes and smiles at him. Piccolo blushes again, "Dammit every time she looks at me or touches me she makes me feel powerless". Viola takes her blue hair and ties it back into a pony tail. "I will train them Dende", she says stepping in front.

"You've never trained in the hyperbolic time chamber!", said Piccolo with a bit of possession in his voice. She turns and grabs Piccolo by his cloak "How, do you know what I can and can't do, I trained with Popo and Kami, so don't treat me like some weak human female!". "I think that Viola is the better choice to go in Piccolo", says Dende. "Fine!", growls Piccolo, as viola releases him, he then walks up to the two saiyan girls, "If you two are going to become super saiyan we're gonna get rid of these", he reaches out and yanks off the girls tails. "OWWW!", screams Onia and Letaice at the same time. "Owie" says Letaice as she rubs her tookus, "That really hurt"". Onia growls, "Your lucky that it was necessary or I would have killed you where you stand namekian!". Popo walks up to Viola and the girls "If you would follow me please", Pan turns around and looks at her family, "Bye bye everybody I'll see you when I'm bigger okay". "This is the hyperbolic time chamber", Popo opens the door, "Viola I hope you remember this from your own training when you were young". "Yes Popo I remember". Popo closes the door behind them.

Goku is trying to think, "Now I know Bulma had message for me to give to Vegeta now what was it...", "Oh yeah!". He walks over to Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta", "What Kakarot?"says Vegeta slightly aggravated. "Bulma wanted me to give you a message", Huh! Fine spit it out we don't got all day you know". Goku leans over and whispers at Vegeta, "She said your gonna be a father again". Vegeta gets an awkward look on his face, "What!", Vegeta yells, "Ahhhh Dammit!". "Congratulations Vegeta", says everybody. "No!, don't congratulate me the last thing I need right now is another brat". "You know what Vegeta" says Krillen, "Your gonna be the only that has more than two kids". "Shut up baldy!", barks Vegeta. Krillen gets a worried look and then starts to laugh,"Well I guess that's still not as bad as Yamcha though hell even Piccolo has a girlfriend now", laughs Krillen. "Shut up Krillen!", yells Yamcha. "I do not have girlfriend", says Piccolo blushing and aggravated. Everyone goes their separate ways again hoping for a good out come from the girls sacrifices.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks earth time and 14 years Time chamber time.

Chi Chi and Videl are in the kitchen when suddenly Mr. Popo appears at the kitchen window "Ahh!", they both scream. Miso laughs while burying his face in mash potatoes and peas. Popo stands there for minute with a blank stare finally he talks "It's time", Chi Chi and Videl look at each other with worried faces. "Time for what?", they ask. Chi Chi, Videl, and Miso in his highchair are suddenly transported to the lookout. Chi Chi is standing with a dazed look on her face and still clutching the plate she was drying. Miso cries now completely clean, Videl walks over and picks him up out of the chair. . Everyone is there waiting for the girls to come out. The clock on the look out tower tolls 12 and the door to the time chamber opens. First to come out is Viola looking a little worse for the wear. Piccolo walks up to her, "So did you get things done", she looks up at him and smiles, "I missed you too darling and yes we all achieved what we went in there for". Onia and Letaice come out together. Vegeta smirks he can tell the girls power levels are tremendously higher. "Uncle Goku!", yells Letaice and she runs to Goku and the rest of the Sons. Next to come out is Pan a 19 year old Pan. She looks very similar her hair is a lot longer about to the middle of her back, and looking quite womanly. "Dad, Mom!", she runs to them and put her arms around both of their necks. Trunks is in shock he knew she would be older but not like this and not this beautiful.

Forgotten Magi:: Popping up out of nowhere "huhuhuhuhu Trunks likes her boobies"

Kimiko Sempai:: Shut Up Perv

Goku walks up to Pan "Wow Pan you definitely grew up", he hugs her. "Yes, but can they go super saiyan", remarks Vegeta. Pan smiles at Onia and Letaice, "Well girls should we show them", Pan takes her hair down form the tie and stands next to the others. The girls begin to power up suddenly their hair goes blonde and eyes turn green. "Good", says Vegeta, "Now we can go home and continue training". The girls drop out of super saiyan, Trunks runs up to Pan, "Congratulations Pan", she smiles and Trunks blushes. "Thanks Trunks", she says but feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Paney!, Paney!", little Miso runs to his bigger sister; Pan picks him up "Look at you such a big boy already running around I bet your a handful for mom and dad huh buddy". "Tunks, uh, uh", Miso reaches out to Trunks, Pan hands him to Trunks. "Well I guess I better get used to holding babies again", says Trunks while the baby pulls his hair. Pan gets a shocked look on her face, "What Trunks!", Trunks looks at her and blushes, "No, nothing like that my mom shes having another baby!". "Oh really wow that's great!", she runs to Bulma gives her a big hug. Trunks looks at Miso "Uh.. Hey kid just between you and me but um... I might be visiting Pan a lot more you know what I'm saying kid", Miso laughs and continues pulling his lavender hair, "hahaha Tunks fummy". Trunks sighs "Great I'm talking to a baby".

Meanwhile a massive fleet of star ships is gathered around the last planet in the North galaxy planet Konats.

A female warrior that is the same race as Jeice is thrown around the room like a rag doll by an unseen force. Finally she is slammed on the metal floor and coughs up blood. Trying to stand but she falls to the floor again. "I rather despise liars", the leader walks up and kneels down in front of her, "My lord no I didn't", she gasps. "Spare me your excuses commander Sheilar", he points his finger at her, "You went down to the planet without authorization, what did you hope to accomplish". He stands and looks at the planet on a large screen. "Now you will witness the suffering that you caused for these people", the leader snaps his fingers and planet Konats is blown into space dust. "Now if you ever wish to gain your gods favor you will tell me who the rebel leaders are", he picks her up by her throat and slams her against the wall. "Buu..t m..y lord I k..now no..thing o..f the re..bels", she chokes out. He drops her and she falls to the floor unconscious, "You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor take her away!". Two low levels grab her and drag her out of the room.

King Kai is on his planet sitting outside on a lawn chair reading. "It's like millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced", he reads, "Who writes this crap!", he throws down the script to Star Wars A New Hope. Bubbles tugs on King Kai's sleeve, "What Bubbles!", he looks over at the monkey aggravated; "Ooo ah ah!", says Bubbles. "Did Gregory fall in the... Holy crap somebody blew up a planet!". "Help I haven't eaten in days", screams Gregory from the well; "Shut up Gregory!", screams King Kai. "Yargh now I have someone to talk to argh", says Bojack. "Shut up Bojack!". King Kai uses his antenna talky powers , "Goku!, can hear me", he says concentrating. "Oh hey, King Kai!", says Goku pausing in the middle of kick to Pans head. "Goku one of the planets in our galaxy has just been destroyed, who ever this guy is he a lot closer than we thought". "Don't worry King Kai we just picked up Pan from the hyperbolic time chamber last week, and we've all been training really hard", says Goku. "Okay umm.. keep up the good work...", his antenna droop "He's fucked".

Trunks lands at the Sons home and knocks on the door. A little robot opens the door "What the hell do you want, giru, giru", Trunks gets a confused look on his face, Videl comes up behind the robot, "Pan get in here and get your rude, defective robot, come on in Trunks". Trunks walks in the door as Pan runs down the stairs in Trunks mind shes running in slow-mo. The robot starts playing Marvin Gayes Lets Get It On, "Stop Giru!" screams Pan as she smacks the robot. "Ow! What are you hitting me for you're the one that wants to date him"says the robot rubbing his head, Trunks and Pan both blush; "Giru shut up!", yells Pan. "Well it's not my fault that you uploaded your diary into my data base, need I recall that moment", the little robot makes some beeping noises, "Date May 25th time 10:45pm, Dear diary Trunks was the first one to congratulate me when I turned super saiyan he's so sweet and cute". "I just wish he take some time form his Capsule Corp job and visit me some time". "PS. Miso barfed on me today it was gross". Pan shakes the robot vigorously "Enough!", she yells, "GGG.. Giru... Pan please help me".Pan hugs Giru realizing he's come around "Aww.. I'm sorry Giru, I'll shut you down for now okay", she pushes a sequence of buttons on a control panel. "So you built a robot?", asks Trunks blushing, "Yeah he's supposed to be advanced dragon radar at first he was working great he helped find 3 dragon balls", she continues, "But then some boys in my class got a hold of him and messed with his programing". "So that diary entry was a fake", says Trunks grinning. Pan smiles and rubs the back of her head, "Yeah sure those darn boys are so mean". "Nice cover Pan", says Videl from the kitchen. Miso comes running to Trunks, "Tunks, Tunks!", Trunks scoops up the little boy, "Hey little guy hows it going?". Miso turns and points at Pan, "Paney pretty", Trunks blushes, "Uhh.. you don't say buddy", Miso then wiggles down and runs off. "Well Pan do you want me to take a look at him and see if I can do a diagnostic on him?", Trunks asks; "Yes that would be great that's actually why asked you to come over and then maybe I can do some training with Onia and Letaice", replies Pan. "Well I would have to take him to Capsule Corp and hook him up to our computers", says Trunks, "That would be awesome considering I can't get to the schools lab today", says Pan. "Mom, is it okay if I go to Capsule Corp with Trunks?", she yells at the kitchen; Videl comes out of the kitchen, "I think that would be alright", she smiles at her daughter. Pan grabs her back pack and puts Giru in it, "Alright lets go", Pan skips out the door begins to fly off with Trunks behind her

Meanwhile two saiyan pods are very close to Earth.

Kabocha is sitting in the pod contemplating, "I wonder if everyone back at the base is okay?", he says. "What do you mean everybody?", asks Daikon, "Uh.. everybody in the rebellion", replies Kabocha. "Why do you talk about the rebellion like its such big deal?", Kabocha sighs, "Daikon my ignorant friend It's time I confess something to you", Daikon gets a weird look on his face, "Your gay?", he asks. "No", says Kabocha, "In fact I find Letaice very attractive besides the point". "You are part of the rebellion Daikon", he says; "What since when?", asks Daikon. Kabocha sighs, "You know those "parties" that you go with me to every month". "You mean the ones with the fruit punch", "I like fruit punch", says a smiling Daikon. Kabocha growls, "Yes! The ones with the fruit punch!", he yells, "Those are rebel meetings!". Daikon processes the information through his peanut brain, "Cool I like rebellion, Down with the master he sucks big Oozaru balls", says Daikon. "We're gonna have 5 minutes of silence now", says Kabocha putting his face in his hands. After a minute Daikon begins to sing his ABC's, Kabocha screams.

Back at Capsule Corp

"Hey Trunks do you mind if I go train while you do this?", asks Pan as Trunks hooks up Giru to his computer. "Uh... sure Pan but be careful sparing with my dad okay", answers Trunks. "Oh come on Trunks I'm not a little girl any more I can handle it", Pan walks out of the lab. "You where 3 weeks ago", says Trunks under his breath. Giru chimes on, "Beginning system diagnostic , giru, giru". Trunks begins going through Giru's files, "Well here's the problem here a corrupt file make Giru an Ass, yep that definitely it". He clicks a few buttons , "Corrupt file purged", says Giru, "Thank you Trunks". "Well that should take care of your weird behavior, and that false diary entry", says Trunks. "Negative that diary entry was authentic and created before my systems were tampered with", says Giru. Trunks gets a shocked look on his face, "Uhh... how many of those do you have?", he asks. Giru makes beeping noises again, "I have 3 diary entry's under Trunks, and 5 letters under Trunks would you like to see the relevant data", asks Giru. Trunks starts to blush and then looks around to make sure nobody's around. "Yeah sure show me Giru", says Trunks, "Giru, giru, giru", says Giru than he beeps, "Apologies relevant data has been pass worded for Pan's protection",replies Giru. "Really well I should be able to get past that with no problem", says Trunks smirking and cracking his knuckles. He types on the key board and then Giru says, "By pass code accepted, pass word entered", Trunks smirks like Vegeta, "All right what was the pass word", the pass word pops up onto the screen and reads I heart Trunks. Giru begins to tremble uncontrollably, "Danger, Danger!, giru, giru", "Two small space crafts are approaching Earth at high speeds they will arrive in the atmosphere in T-minus 5 minutes, giru, giru". A small count down clock appears on the screen. Trunks runs out to where Pan, Vegeta, Onia, and Letaice are training, Giru unplugs himself and floats after him. "Father! We got unwanted company coming!".

Forgotten Magi:: This has been Dragon Ball Revolution the only fanfic where King Kai says Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

The two saiyan pods crash in the middle of a vast waste land.

"Yay!", cheers Daikon, "We're finally here". They both step out of their pods. "Wow this place sucks", observes Daikon; "No kidding",comments Kabocha as he turns on his scouter, "Now we need to search for Onia and Letaice". "Hey Kabocha I've got like four beepy things coming towards us",says Daikon. "Uh... you mean six Daikon", replies Kabocha. "No I mean four see one,two,three,four, uhh...", "Don't hurt yourself Daikon, just let me do the thinking", says Kabocha starting to get aggravated. Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, Onia, and Letaice land in front of the two saiyan's. Giru pops out of Pans backpack, "Pan danger, danger, giru, giru", and then quickly crawls back in. Letaice smiles "Kabocha!", she runs to him, Kabocha does a half ass wave, "Guess who sent us to haul you two's asses back to the master", says Kabocha sarcastically. Onia smirks "So are you going to make good on those orders?". "Hell no", answers Kabocha, Daikon puts his arm around Onia shoulder, "Yeah we're all rebels now", Onia looks up at him with kill in her eyes, "Get off me you freak", Daikon backs off quickly, "Sorry", he then whispers to Kabocha "I think she likes me". "Yeah any way he's less than 5 years away now he knows that your all here and he's not keen on it", says Kabocha. Letaice smiles "That's okay we've got a lot of strong people on this planet". She stops for minute and then gets up nose to nose with Kabocha, "Hmm... You look different", she says to Kabocha; he blushes and rubs his hair"My hair grew out it was a long trip, I'll cut it later". "No don't I like it kind of makes you look like my uncle Goku", she says smiling. "Uncle Goku? You mean there's other saiyans on this planet?", he asks. Letaice points to Vegeta, "That is King Vegeta, his son, and my great niece", she says looking back at the saiyan men. Daikon walks up to Vegeta and shakes his hand vigorously, "Wow King Vegeta" , Vegeta looks at him awkwardly, "Uhh.. Nappa?". "Uhh.. no my names Daikon you must mean my father"says a excited Daikon, Vegeta powers an attack in the hand that Daikon is shaking, "Don't touch me". Daikon looks down at his burnt hand, "Wow I almost had my hand blown off by the king cool", then he walks back to the others. Pan looks at the new saiyans, "Well if there's more saiyans then perhaps we should take them to meet my grandpa". Everyone agrees and starts flying to the Son's house.

They are all leisurely flying Letaice turns to Kabocha, "I think you will be impressed with everyone here, most of the saiyans on this planet can go super saiyan". "Super saiyan! You've got to be shitting me", says a surprised Kabocha. He had to admit though that something seemed different about the two saiyan women. Daikon looks over at Vegeta and then at Trunks, "Onia", he whispers "what is with that kids hair?". She makes an annoyed face, "He's only half saiyan but that doesn't make him any less powerful he was going super saiyan as a young child", she answers quietly. "Whoa, awesome" he replies and then keeps looking Onia up and down, "So you two can do that super saiyan thing to now right".Onia roles her eyes, "Yes you idiot of course what the hell do you think we we're doing having tea parties". Daikon smiles a big smile at her, "You know what I think its cool that you two can go super saiyan you think that we could learn how to do it?". Onia looks over at Daikon, "I think that is the only intelligent thing I have ever heard you say Daikon", she says emphasizing the word only. She speeds up and flies ahead of him she could feel her IQ dropping just talking to him. She just could not understand why he was so stupid. His father had been a great general he must have been dropped on his head as a child or maybe his mother was a buffoon as well she didn't know and really didn't care.

"Down there, Their probably already waiting on us!" says an excited Pan. Even though she was still a little reluctant for the flight to be over. She had gotten to fly next to Trunks the whole time and she thoroughly enjoyed it. It was almost like having him all to herself they chatted the whole time about every thing from his job to what was happening to her at school. And the view wasn't to bad either she loved watching him fly his lavender hair blowing in the wind. What Pan had not noticed was Vegeta watching her. He noticed her quick side glances at Trunks, the useless conversation, and then her blushing. Vegeta then got a knot in the pit of his stomach something was happening between his son and Kakorot's grand brat, he didn't like it.

Everyone lands in front of the house, Goku comes out with Goten in a head lock and a burrito in his mouth Mmm... hey guys", he says muffled by the burrito. "Geez, ack dad I have a date this evening don't ack choke me" says a blue in the face Goten. Goku eats the burrito in one bite, "Aww.. come on Goten we had to go out to greet everyone and you were trying to sneak away". "Your moms already pissed at you because you spend to much time with girls". Goku turns to the new comers and get puzzled look on his face when he looks at Kabocha "He kind of looks like..". Kabocha looks at Goku he gets a stunned look on his face "The resemblance is uncanny", he says to himself. Then his head starts to spin as crazy flashes of memories jump through his head, he falls to the ground and puts his head in his hands. "Oh no! Kabocha!", Letaice kneels down next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Kaakaarot", he mumbles, he then powers up and flies off at break neck speed. Letaice sits there with a stunned look on her face for a moment and then tries flying after him, Onia grabs her shoulder "Don't be foolish let him go!". "Uhh... whats going on?", asks Goku with concerned look on his face, Letaice turns to him "That was Kabocha a commander and member of the resistance against the master, this is Daikon his lieutenant". Onia lets go of her "Letaice and I have known them since we were children we grew up together", adds Onia. Daikon waves at Goku, "Hi!", Onia roles her eyes and Vegeta smacks his head in frustration. "Wow!", says Goku "Saiyans are popping out of the woodwork around here". Daikon gets a confused look on his face which isn't unusual; "We're not from wood we're form space. Do I smell food?".

Kabocha flies as quickly as he possibly can to the middle of a yet another waste land. His mind is racing memories flood into his mind that are not his. "Why is this happening to me", he says then he sees a figure in the distance. "Frieza! Show yourself we're not scared of you any more!", he yells at the figure. Piccolo and Viola are meditating on top of a plateau, when they are interrupted they turn at the sound of someone yelling across the waist land. "What the hell', says Piccolo standing and looking at the figure in the distance. "Now take this! The power of the saiyan race!", screams Kabocha as he start to power up an attack. Viola screams, "Dodge it Piccolo!", as the blast hurdles towards him,Piccolo easily dodges the attack . Kabocha then falls down to the ground realizing he is not who he thought he was someone else and himself at the same time. He was another saiyan warrior named Bardock. In instant Piccolo is in Kabocha's face. "Just who the hell are you and why did try to attack her and I?"."I doon't know", says Kabocha with a blank stare, Viola lands next to Piccolo and is amazed at the power coming from Kabocha , "My word this saiyan is radiating namekian power". Piccolo huff "Yeah I know crappy reincarnation spell when I see one", he sarcastically comments. Viola reaches out to the saiyan putting her hands on either side of his head, "Look into my eyes saiyan", she says. Kabocha complies and looks up at her as a flash of light radiates from her palms. His eyes go wide as he feels his mind steady, "There", says Viola "That should ease your mind so you can accept the reincarnated soul within you". "Why did you namekians do this to me?", asks Kabocha, Viola sighs; "We are not the ones that did this to you but on Namek in most cases when the spell is performed some one is on the verge of death", she answers. Kabocha begins to sort through his memories and that of the other soul, "I remember getting stuck in a meteor storm on the way to a mission I was brutally wounded and crashed on the namekian planet". "I remember some people circled around me speaking but I didn't understand them, and then there was a flash of light". "I saw memories that I had never experienced in my life", he says placing his face in his hands again. "Well", says Piccolo "It sounds like some body called forth the wrong soul to me". "Indeed", remarks Viola "And that can cause serious problems with ones psychey especially for the person receiving the soul that would explain your reaction when you saw us". Piccolo looks Kabocha up and down, "Hmm.. he looks kind of like Goku strange"; Viola eyes go wide "Now that you mention it I agree he does resemble Goku". Viola looks as though she is in thought for a moment and then asks, "What was the name of the owner of the new memories?". Kabocha raises his left eyebrow "I believe his name was Bardock and apparently Frieza blew him into space dust a long before I was even born", he answers. Piccolo stops and thinks for a moment, "Hmm.. for some reason I've heard that name before I just can't put my finger on where though". "Urr.. that Goku person came out of his home and mind started racing"; "I just couldn't stand being in his presence any longer then when I flew out here, started hallucinating and thought that you were Frieza". "You met Goku?", asks Piccolo, Kabocha then explains everything to Piccolo. "Wait that Goku person I could have swore his name was Kakarot and he was... Bardock's... son" Kabocha is in shock. Piccolo is as well "Are you telling me you think you are a reincarnation of Goku's father". "Hmm.. we should take you back to Goku's, Letaice is probably concerned about you", says Viola "And don't worry if you think you will loose control I can ease your mind again", Kabocha gets a worried look on his face . "Hey if you two don't mind can we keep all this info between us I don't want everyone making a big deal about it"he asks. "What ever", says Piccolo "Just don't try to blow me up again or you'll put yourself right into an ass kicking".

The three fly back to the Son house, when Letaice sees them land she runs to Kabocha, "Are you all right? I felt you use your attack energy". He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles when they were younger Letaice and Onia would follow him and Daikon around like lost children. "I'm fine for now", he says. He then looks over at Goku, and says to himself, "Kakarot my son you are truly a great saiyan warrior I can feel the energy radiating off of you", he smiles with pride "And that my son is every saiyan fathers wish for their son to surpass them". Letaice smiles she is grateful that Kabocha has cooled down, "I don't know what I would have done if ..." she puts her arms around his neck, Kabocha gets an awkward look on his face and blushes. Onia roles her eyes she knew that Letaice had always been in love with Kabocha but this was just ridiculous here they were on the verge of utter destruction and she was schmoozing over him. She looked over at Daikon who was doing one of the few things he was good at and that was eating, the only other thing that he was good at was blowing stuff up. He was definitely no tactician like his father before him, or genius either, he was all brawn and muscle. Not that was a bad thing in fact in a strange way he was attractive she just wished he was slightly higher on the evolutionary ladder. When they were handing out brains Daikon was in the wrong line going backwards.

Pan was sitting next to Trunks on the front step of her house. They had been talking about when Pan was born, that Trunks was excited for Gohan and Videl, and the fact that Trunks had babysat her and Bra. "But now"Trunks thought to himself as he watched Pan giggle "Things were different and he was beginning to think he was in love with her" Trunks got a concerned look on his face, "Pan?", he said; she looked over at him, "What Trunks?", she asked. "I..." he stuttered, "I .. don't want you to fight this guy"; "Huh?", said Pan she was confused. Turning towards her quickly and grabbing her shoulders "I don't want you to fight this guy!" he yells. Her eyes go wide, "He's... blushing", she says in her head, at this point everyone turns and looks at the two teens. Trunks "Pan I think..." he then pulls her into an embrace, "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you", now Pan is blushing. For a moment she sits there relishing his embrace. Then she realizes what Trunks just said and pushes him away "There is no way in hell your gonna stop me from fighting him!", she says starting to get angry. Trunks is in shock he had seen Pan angry but never like this. "I gave up my whole damn childhood Trunks just so I could maybe be strong enough to even try to go up against this bastard", she stands up everyone is stunned by the words coming out of her mouth. That is except for Vegeta, he is smiling with pride, he knew that they are attracted to each other and he wasn't happy about it, but now hearing this barely saiyan girl speak with such strength he didn't mind so much. "Listen to her Trunks she only a quarter saiyan and she sounds more like a true saiyan than you do", He walks over and puts his hand on his sons shoulder,"If you feel you must protect her Trunks do so but don't deny her the fight". Trunks turns and looks at his father he had given him advice before but never about girls. Vegeta turns to Pan, "Pan don't you forget either that you have the right to fight along side all of these fighters you are just as powerful or more". Pan stared at him and so did everyone else, Vegeta had called her by her name, he never called her by her name it was always brat, or insolent child. She couldn't believe it Vegeta was backing her up, Pan smiles and nods "That is why your the king Vegeta", she says.


	9. Chapter 9

Kimiko Sempai::Sorry about the delay on this chapter. has been being a royal pain and I haven't been able to upload my stories on the site.::sighs:: Well any way I wanna let yall know that I don't own anything DBZ GT or other wise they are all owned by their respective owners. Well except for my own OC's their my precious, Golum, Golum. Any way enjoy.

One year later...

Capsule Corp is a buzz with activity, Trunks and Pan have been dating for about a year now. They are chatting, and watching the newest member of the Brief's family. ::flash back to one year ago:: Vegeta is screaming at vending machine in the waiting room of the maternity ward. "Give my snickers bar you wrenched machine lest you invoke my wrath!", he powers up Gatling Gun at the machine. The doctor (he looks like David Tenant lol) walks up behind Vegeta, "Um.. Mr. Vegeta would you like to see your child?". Vegeta abruptly stops his attack on the defenseless machine, "Yeah, Whatever", he walks behind the doctor, into a room where Bulma is resting. He smirks, "You'd swear she had so much trouble, you should be used to it by now this is the third one after all", Bulma sits up with annoyed look on her face. "Vegeta", she says, "I'd like to see you try to carry a baby for 9 months, give birth and see how you feel afterward. And I'm letting you know this is the last one I had my tubes tied", Vegeta's brow furrows, "What! Woman you should be honored to receive my seed in you womb!". A nurse walks carrying the bundle of joy unfortunately at the end of that comment. She gets an awkward look on her face and decides to hand the baby to Bulma instead Vegeta. It's then that Vegeta notices a small peak of black hair sticking up out of the blanket, Bulma smiles and pulls the blanket down from the baby's face. "Come and meet your new son Vegeta", Vegeta walks over in shock the little infant in her arms looks like a small clone of himself. He's speechless which doesn't happen very often,Bulma smiles she knew from the ultrasound pictures taken months ago that this baby would look just like Vegeta she just decided to keep that bit of info to herself. She smiles at him "Well, I'll let you know Vegeta I've already named him", she says, "Oh Kami, what is it Boxer?"says Vegeta. "Nope" she says smiling. Vegeta got a worried look, Bulma had a tradition of naming the children after clothing,"Well then what is it", he asked. "I named him Vegan (Vay-gun)"she giggles, "About damn time",says Vegeta scooping up the baby.::end flash back:: Vegan is now a year old and cruising around living room holding on to the couch, "Hey Vegan" says Trunks smiling "Why don't you walk over here to big brother huh". Vegan looks at him and squeals letting go of the couch he starts to toddle to him babbling. "Come on buddy you can do it", Trunks grins, Pan watching "Aww... it's so cute", she says. Vegan gets in front of Trunks and then he starts to wobble, "Uh oh be careful Vegan", Pan says. The little half saiyan giggles. Then he gets an evil look in his like Vegeta when he's about to blow someone up. Then baby kicks Trunks in the balls and flies away, laughing. "Arr! You little!", yells Trunks, Pan in shock "When did he learn to fly?".

Two years later...

"Hey, you dork!", says a three year old Vegan to a boy nose deep in a book on advanced algebra. "Vegan let Miso study", says Chi Chi holding a glass of lemonade "Why don't you go spar with Gohan". "Shut up woman!", Vegan gets into her face, "I want spar with the dork!" . "No! Vegan!", screams a red faced Chi Chi, "And don't you ever call me woman again I'm not your mother!". Vegan huffs "Fine", and he flies through the front door. Chi Chi hands the glass to Miso, "Here you go honey I thought you might be thirsty after all your homework", four year old Miso takes the glass. "Thanks grandma but I'm not doing homework I'm studying ahead a grade so I'll be ready", he says with a big grin on his face, "Aww my little scholar I wish your father had been so attentive to his studies"she says. She goes upstairs and then Vegan comes shooting through the window landing a hard punch in Miso's stomach. Miso goes flying across the room, "You are going to spar with one way or another", says Vegan smirking. Miso stands up and dusts himself off, "Vegan I am far to busy for such trivial matters", he grabs the book again and starts where he left off. "You weak fool what are you going to do in two years when the bad guys get here and everyone is dieing", says Vegan. "I'll just leave it up to daddy, and grandpa Goku", he says unfazed by Vegan's comment. Vegan smirks, "And if something happens to them then what will you do, what if something happens to everyone?", patronizing Miso was one of his favorite past times. Miso looks up, "Oh that's no problem either we'll just wish them back with the dragon balls", Vegan looks at the mantle in the living room. "Oh you mean these dragon balls", he snatches the four star dragon ball from the mantle. He begins to toss it in the air like a toy, "I wonder what would happen if I chucked this damn thing", Miso starting to get annoyed "Give it back Vegan", he says. Vegan smirks again, "Come and get it woos!", Miso runs at Vegan and falls flat on his face. Miso attempts to catch Vegan and the dragon ball but to know avail. Vegan laughs, "You might be able to do something if you would train every once and while", he smirks. He then flies outside and Miso flies after him. Vegan stops sticks it in Miso's face, "hahaha you want it GO GET IT!", Vegan chucks the dragon ball as hard as he can, and it flies out of sight. Tears start to well up in Miso's eyes, "Go ahead and cry you big baby!", Vegan yells in his face, "All you ever do is hide behind your stupid books!". With this comment Miso snaps and starts throwing punches, Vegan dodges rather easily, "Come on I've seen stronger house plants!", yells Vegan. Miso flies down to the ground and starts to growl, Vegan looks down at him in surprise something was happening, "Oh look someone decided to grow up". Sparks and a yellow glow swirl around Miso, "What the hell?", says Vegan, Miso hair begins to flash from black to yellow and back again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Miso screams and his eyes gloss over in an instant he punches Vegan in the stomach. His fists begin fly hitting Vegan in the gut multiple times, he then land a hard kick to Vegan's ribs and the little saiyan goes flying, crashes into a tree and the tree falls over. Vegan begins to pull himself up and coughs up some blood, "Finally! I got a reaction from you!", he starts to form a Ki blast in his hand and then turns to release it at Miso. But he is met with a even larger Ki blast from Miso.

Miso drops out of super saiyan to see Vegan unconscious in a crater on the ground, "Oh no", he says under his breath, he flies down to Vegan. "Vegan!", he shakes the hot headed saiyan boy, but Vegan doesn't move. "What the hell happened!", Miso turns to see Vegeta hovering above him, Pan and Trunks then fly up behind him. They had felt the large surge of power and thought the worst. "Miso!", says Pan as she flies down to her baby brother, she puts her hands on his shoulders,"Miso honey what happened?". Tears start to run down Miso's cheek, "I'm so sorry!", he yells and then flies off into the sky. Pan doesn't know what to think, "I'll go after him Panny don't worry", says Trunks and he flies off after Miso, It's then that Vegan begins to regain contentiousness. Vegeta picks his son up, stands him on his feet and dusts him off, "Vegan tell me what the hell happened NOW!". Vegan spits blood on the ground and looked up at his father in aggravation, "I was trying to get the weakling dork to spar with me and he wouldn't" he said turning his back on his father and crossing his arms. "And!", yelled Vegeta, Vegan sighs, "So I took that stupid dragon ball of his and chucked where I knew he couldn't find it". "You threw a dragon ball are you mad child!" screams Vegeta. Vegan growls "I paid attention to where it landed what do you think I am an idiot like Kakarot!", he screamed, "It's just in those bushes over there", he pointed out where the ball landed. "How did that little brat beat the crap out of you he never trains!", ask Vegeta. Vegan looks down at the ground , he clenches his fists at his side, and grinds his teeth, "HE WENT SUPER SAIYAN ALL RIGHT!", then Vegan shoots off in the air towards Capsule Corp. Vegeta stands there in shock, Goku's blood line never ceases to amaze him, he never could understand how a third class saiyan could produce such powerful offspring. Here he was the prince of all saiyan's and a little scrap of a child that's only ¼ saiyan turns super saiyan before his son. He turns quickly to Pan, "When did that happen!", he yelled, Pan was as shocked as Vegeta, "I don't know he won't even train with me!". "This is... ", Vegeta flies off after Vegan.

Trunks finds Miso on top of a mountain waterfall, he sighs he had always felt like Miso was his little brother more so than his own. Vegan and Trunks had a lot of problems because well Vegan was just too much like his father. He sits down next to Miso, "Hey buddie are you okay?", he asks Miso sniffed and started to cry again, "I KILLED VEGAN!", he cried. Trunks put his arms around the little boy, and couldn't help but grin, "You didn't kill him you just knocked him out do you wanna explain to me what happened". Trunks listens intently, and is in total shock, here is Miso a little book worm that hardly ever trained went super saiyan. "He's got to be even stronger than Gohan at his age", say Trunks in his head. Trunks had gone super at young age as well but nothing like this. "It's alright Miso you see you just went super saiyan it's something we can all do even Panny", he looked Miso in the eyes. "It's repulsive I hate it!", screams Miso, Trunks gets a shocked look on his face, "No it isn't Miso it's just part of being saiyan". "Well... then I don't want to be a saiyan!", Miso stands and stomps his foot, "Don't you see Trunks violence only causes more violence". Trunks sighs, "Don't say that Miso there's now way you can't be saiyan it's in your blood a part of you that will never change". "And if you use it wisely to protect the ones you love then it becomes honor not violence", Trunks hearing himself say these things made him smile. He had heard these same words many times from his father. Trunks puts his hands on Miso's shoulders, "Don't be afraid of who you are Miso". Miso looks down at the ground, "I already know what I am and its not what you guys want me to be", he pulls away from Trunks, "I'm gonna be normal for a change", says Miso. Miso flies off and Trunks decides to let him go, "He needs some time to himself to think", he says. He flies back to Pan who is now talking to Gohan and Videl about what happened. They had showed up just after Vegeta had rocketed away to catch up with Vegan and to intercept Bulma's babying. "Trunks, did you find Miso?", asks Pan, "Yeah, he was at the water fall just west of here, he's a little confused right now he thought that he had killed Vegan, so I let him have some time to himself". Gohan and Videl sigh with relief, "He'll come back when he's ready, says Gohan. Chi Chi comes down stairs, "What do you mean come back he's upstairs in his room studying".

Kimiko Sempai:: Well I hope you enjoyed it hey you guys let us know what you think of Vegan, and Miso. I came up with Vegan I decided that Vegeta deserved a mini me like Goku got with Goten. Forgotten Magi came up with Miso he thought Chi Chi deserved her little scholar cause we all know that Gohan became a scholar but that doesn't mean it was what he wanted to do. You know what that means REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 years later

Kabocha is sitting next to a tree with his head in his hands, over the past five years he has slowly evolved into the other soul within him. Even looks wise he has come to resemble Bardock in every way. "Am I doomed to be taken over by this saiyan that died before I was even born", he sighed what bothered him the most is that his relationship with Letaice had evolved into something more than infatuation. He was in love with her, but every time he looked at her memories from Bardock would come to him. Memories of a beautiful saiyan woman that Letaice resembled. Then he would think about who Letaice's father had been. "Urr!", when you got down to it Letaice was Bardock's grand-daughter. Letaice came out of the house carrying various foods for lunch they were expecting Onia and Daikon who had surprisingly hit it off and often went off to train together. Letaice looked over at Kabocha she hated to see him like this he had told her about the reincarnated soul within him and who it was but other than that he hadn't spoke to her about it. She knew it made him feel awkward to be around her, but they always ended up alone together some how. So she had started staying away from him just to give his brain a rest. She knew one thing though she was madly in love with him, she had been taught that love wasn't something needed when your saiyan. But she had always thought it couldn't hurt considering that once a saiyan couple mates it's for life. Seeing him like that on the verge of a breakdown she couldn't help her self. She walked over and sat next to him it took him a minute to notice she was there. "Do you wanna talk about it Kabocha?", she said looking up at the sky, he looked over at her, he had often given her a cold shoulder but today he decided that today he would show her. "Letaice, did you know much about your father?", he asked She made a look like she was deep in thought. "No my mother only knew his name, she had just become a breeder so they put her with the lowest level saiyan they could find". "Well what was his name?", he said, "Umm.. it was Raditz but what does that have to do with you". He sighed he hated to have to tell her this but he had to get it off of his chest. "Remember I told you about the other soul within me", she nodded that was something that she couldn't forget. Kabocha continued, "Well Bardock had two sons, one named Kakarot and one named Raditz", he paused to let the information sink in. When it did Letaice put her hands on her hand and gasped, "But that would mean, that Bardock was my.. my.. grandfather", she got quiet now she understood Kabocha's new behavior towards her. She then shot a glance up at him, "But your still Kabocha as well, you've been Kabocha lounger than Bardock". He shook his head, "Do you trust me Letaice?", he looked her in the eyes , she smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna show you some of the memories that I have, will you let me do that?", Letaice nodded again, he then took two finger and touched her forehead. ::flashback:: Letaice looked around it was like she had been transported into the memory she could move around but no one seemed to notice her. She turned a corner and she was in a medical lab with lots of regeneration tanks. At the far end she saw a saiyan in one, she walked up the tank and was shocked, "Kabocha?", she said touching her hand to the glass. A medical technician checked the reading coming from Kabocha's tank, "No not Kabocha's Barodock's this was Bardock. "Well it about time looks like he's back to full power", said the younger technician, the older man came checked it out as well. "I think your right go ahead and drain the tank", the younger man pushed a sequence of buttons on a computer panel. Bardock began to step out of the tank it's at this point that Letaice starts to blush and turns away as Bardock gets dressed. The older man looks at the saiyan warrior, "Welcome back Bardock I hope you feeling ship shape now". "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine listen where is my team?". The old man gave an awkward look, "They've already sent them out on another mission", Bardock turned back to him with a concerned look, "You mean they were sent out without me?", the old man nodded his head, "I'm afraid so Bardock". After he finished dressing Letaice looked back. "Well Bardock, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the nursery and see your new son?", Bardock huffed, "Whats the point we all know that he's gonna be shot off to some random planet because he's not strong enough". The old man got a frustrated look on his face he had known Bardock for some time, "You ignored Raditz as well and you didn't get a chance to see him perhaps you should take the opportunity before you lose it". The old man turned back to his paper work and Letaice followed Bardock out of the medical bay. At first it looked like he was going to head to the launch bay but then he stopped and sighed. He turned back towards the medical wing and then stopped at the nursery. Letaice stood next to him as he looked in at the many saiyan babies there. She saw him Kakarot, her uncle Goku. He was crying loudly, Bardock got sad look on his face as turned his scouter on the baby, "Five...", he turned of the scouter and walked away. "Wait!", yelled Lataice he's more powerful than that I swear. He will become a great warrior come back!", she continued to follow him he turned a corner and it looked like he was heading to the living quarters. He came to a door and pushed and intercom, "Hey, its me", he said, "Come in", said a female voice a voice that sounded oddly familiar to Letaice. The door opened and Bardock walked in he was soon tackled at the door by a young saiyan woman, "Bardock!", she threw her arms around his neck he smiled and nuzzled her neck. Letaice stood there is shock this woman had to be her grandmother because Letaice looked just like her. "So did you go see him Bardock?", she asked with a smile Bardock cliched his fists, "Yes", he said she sat down on the side of her bed. "Isn't he just gorgeous he looks just like you", she said, this is when Letaice noticed something. Letaice's mother had often wondered were Letaice had gotten her odd personality,she didn't act like a saiyan woman should. Now she knew her grandmother had the same personality, her uncle Goku must have inherited it as well. Bardock banged his fist on a table, "That doesn't matter the gonna ship him off just like they did Raditz", the woman put her hand on his shoulder. She had a sad look on her face but she still tried to smile, "I know but what matters is that we know that our son will be out there some where that's just the way it is", she put her arms around his waist, "They will always be our sons no matter what". He turned to her and kissed her passionately, "I have to go again they sent my team out with out me", he embraced her, "I love you", he said and walked out the door. Letaice followed but then there was a flash of sporadic memories, one of Bardock's team dead, another with him being ridiculed by other saiyan's saying he was crazy when he suggested that Frieza was going to destroy the planet. Then there was a flash back to the saiyan ship this was not his memory but some how Bardock saw it. Letaice saw the young woman from before talking to the old medical technician. "Please I'm begging you just let me hold him once before you ship him", she pleaded with the old man. He sighed, "I could be demoted for this but here", he picked up Goku and put him in her arms. She smiled and had tears in her eyes, she gently hugged the baby to her chest "I know you can't understand me my dearest Kakarot but I want you to know that no matter what happens that you had a mother and father that cared for you deeply". The old man smiles at her he had never seen a female saiyan do this before, "I'm sorry my dear its time to let him go"he said putting his hand on her shoulder, she handed her baby to the man, "Thank you", then she turned and walked out the door. Tears welled up in Letaice's eyes she felt so sorry for her grandmother. There was another flash and she was now looking on in horror as Frieza killed her grandfather and destroyed the planet along with most of the saiyans on it.::End of flash back:: When she came out of the memories, she knelled on the ground and sobbed into her hands. Kabocha felt his heart break with each of her sobs, he then knelled next to her and put his arms around her, "I'm so sorry forgive me I didn't know how it would affect you", he said pleadingly. He caressed her back and nuzzled her neck, "God her scent is so intoxicating", he said to himself, she began to settle and then she looked up at him. "I want you to know that even with all that you've just showed me I still love you", she said with a sad smile. He got a surprised look, "But..."she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips, "I don't care, who you were I care about who you are now and that's Kabocha not Bardock, all of those experiences are not yours there his". With this he put his hand under her chin and kissed her. Onia and Daikon were flying back to camp, much to Onia suprise when Daikon is just with her he is totally diferent he's not as stupid as he makes everyone think he is. "Hey Onia, I have bad feeling like the shits about to hit the fan around here", Onia sighed, "I know what you mean". They land at camp just Kabocha kisses Letaice, "What the hell!", say Daikon, Onia chuckles. "Are we interrupting somthing", Daikon turns to Onia, "Maybe we should give them some more alone time". "Ahhh! Damnit Daikon you are so dead!", Kabocha jumps up and stomps towards him. Onia starts to laugh, "And what are laughing at!", he yells at Onia, "Need I remind you both that I am still the highest ranking officer on this planet maybe I should remind...". He stops in mid sentence they all feel a powerful energy, "Oh shit!", says Daikon.

Giyru is at the Son house helping Chi Chi wash dishes, humming to himself. All of a sudden he drops the dish he is washing, "We're fucked!", he starts running around the kitchen frantically "Danger, danger, danger!". Chi Chi looks at him confused, "What is wrong with you you crazy robot!", she yells, he grabs Chi Chi by the shoulders, "What the hell do you guys not understand about Danger!". "Pan! Your robot is going nuts again!", yells Chi Chi up the stairs. Pan and Trunks come running down the stairs "Aw man I thought we fixed that", said Trunks, "Well it looks like some of the other personality got left behind", Pan sighs. "Dammit woman stop pandering to your boyfriend!", yells Giyru, Pan shakes her head, "What is the problem Giyru!", she yells at the frantic robot, he turns over and opens up the radar screen on his back a large object is taking up half of the screen. Pan's eyes go wide "Trunks you better see this".


End file.
